Acta Est Fabula
by pandagame
Summary: [REQ FIC for ichinisan 1-3] Jeon Wonwoo tak pernah menyangka kehidupannya berubah sangat banyak. Diboyong ke sebuah rumah sebagai penjamin hutang, lalu dijadikan pelayan dimana dia tak tahu rupa majikannya? Isn't it enough? Sayangnya tidak. SVT, MONSTA X AU FF [4some, Meanie, Woncoups, Wonhui]
1. Chapter 1

ACTA EST FABULA

SVT & MONSTA X

YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan, OOC

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

 **Setiap orang selalu memiliki gambaran hidupnya di masa depan. Mungkin di umur ke 18 ini kau sudah merencanakan akan melanjutkan pendidikanmu, atau ingin bekerja untuk menambah pengalaman. Jurusan yang begitu banyak pun sudah dipilih dengan apik. Ketika lulus nanti pun, kau siap melangkah maju dengan bekerja dan menikah. Lalu di saat yang tepat matamu akan menutup dengan tenang.**

 **Tapi takdir senang bermain-main. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, masa depanmu sudah dipilihkan dengan acak. Mungkin kini kau masih asyik mengerjakan segala tugasmu, tapi esoknya? Atau 3 jam setelahnya? Mungkin kau sudah memasuki kehidupan yang berbeda sama sekali.**

"Saya mohon, anak itu saja..."

Suara bernada bermohon itu dihiraukan, dengan kasar tangan yang mencoba menggapainya ditendang. "Menyedihkan," decih pria itu. Wanita itu masih mencoba menggapainya, air matanya bercucuran. "Jangan... Saya mohon... Jangan dia..."

Tangan itu kembali ditampik, kini disertai tendangan telak ke wajahnya.

"Ini salah suami-mu, kebiasaan tolol kalian yang telah menjerumuskan anak kalian sendiri."

Kalimat bernada dingin itu tidak mendapat sahutan, jelas saja karena pria lain yang babak belur sekarat dan istrinya hanya bisa menangis. Di ruangan itu masih ada seorang pemuda yang masih dipukuli. "Aku tak peduli, anak bungsu-lah yang akan kuambil."

Wanita itu kembali menangis, dia takkan pernah rela. "Jangan... Kumohon, ambil aku saja..." isaknya yang menimbulkan tawa sinis. "Kau sudah tua, dan anak itu jauh lebih menggoda."

Pria yang babak belur itu -setelah akhirnya mendapat suaranya- berkata, "mengapa tidak keduanya?" Pertanyaan yang membuat istrinya melotot sempurna.

Sang antagonis tertawa lagi. "Tidak, tidak. Yang terpilih hanyalah Jeon Wonwoo, satu-satunya dan mutlak," jawabnya yang membuat Jinwoon -sang kakak- mengerang sedih.

"Lepas!"

Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon langsung menengok ke asal suara, dan ternyata anak kesayangan mereka sudah tertangkap. Kelihatannya para penyerang benar-benar mencarinya sampai ke gudang rahasia keluarga Jeon.

"Wonwoo, jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak!" teriak Jinwoon dengan tenaga yang tersisa. Dia meihat adiknya bersiap mengigit lidahnya sendiri, dan demi apapun Jinwoon tak mau adiknya pergi. Wonwoo harus selamat. "Dengarkan perkataan pria itu, ok?"

"Namaku Shownu, aku bertugas mengambilmu untuk para tuan mudaku. Karena kaulah penjamin hutang keluargamu sendiri, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menatap keluarganya dengan terluka. Mengetahui isi pikiran Wonwoo, Shownu kembali berkata dengan tenang. "Ya. Dengan mengikutiku, hutang keluargamu dianggap lunas. Mudah kan? Atau kau lebih suka melihat seluruh anggota keluargamu mati di hadapanmu?"

Pilihan yang sulit. Wonwoo tahu bahwa ada kemungkinan dia dijual ke pelelangan manusia, atau dijadikan budak. Dengan mulut yang kini disumpali kain, dia hanya bisa mengangguk atau menggeleng. Lagipula sebenci apapun dia dengan keluarganya saat ini, Wonwoo tidak akan tega melihat keluarganya dibantai detik ini juga. Apa dengan mengorbankan dirinya...

Wonwoo mengangguk pasrah, dan Shownu tersenyum melihatnya. Wajah dinginnya malah menghangat dengan cara yang aneh. "Bawa dia ke mobil!" Para bawahannya pergi dengan patuh, dengan tubuh kecil Wonwoo yang dipaksa berjalan.

Shownu yang ditinggal dengan sisa keluarga Jeon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anak kalian polos sekali, kalian tahu?"

Suara pistol itu sama sekali tidak terdengar oleh Wonwoo yang sibuk mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

ACTA EST FABULA

Ruangan tempat Wonwoo dibawa bergaya klasik, dengan lemari megah dari kayu jati yang memenuhi sisi kiri dan kasur di tengah-tengah ruangan. Di sisi lain ruangan ada pintu yang Wonwoo asumsikan berisi kamar mandi, dan tirai raksasa. Ruangan itu luas, dan dengan didorongnya dia ke sini berarti bahwa penyekapannya akan berfokus di sini.

Wonwoo bergerak cepat saat melihat adanya kemungkinan jendela di situ, dihempaskannya tirai itu dengan kuat. Sayangnya yang ada di balik tirai hanya tembok.

Wonwoo menghela nafas, kamar dengan dominan cokelat ini tampak semakin _depressing_ karena dia tak melihat satu pun jendela. Seperti penjara.

Kenapa dia bisa terlibat hal-hal seperti ini? Apa dia pernah berbuat jahat dulu? Walau kemewahan kamar ini sedikit menyindirkan status kaya dari penculiknya, Wonwoo tidak bisa tenang. Dan dia kembali khawatir akan satu hal, Shownu bilang bahwa dia mengambil Wonwoo untuk 'para tuan mudanya'. Itu berarti dia akan melayani banyak orang?

Wonwoo menampar dirinya sendiri, kata 'melayani' berkonotasi negatif. Tapi dengan dirinya berada di sini, kemungkinan dia akan dijadikan budak semakin tinggi. Tidak terlalu buruk, bukan pelelangan manusia setidaknya.

Dia melirik _ottoman_ yang berdiri anggun, keengganan yang tetap ada memaksanya untuk duduk di situ saja. Kasur itu tampak terlalu lembut, besar dan dingin untuknya. Tapi keinginannya terhenti saat melihat ruangan ini punya terusan. Ternyata ruangan ini -yang diklaim sepihak sebagai kamarnya mulai sekarang- besar juga. Wonwoo pun berbelok, dan ada tangga untuk ke bawah.

Meneguk ludah kasar, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk terus berjalan. Untungnya ruangan di ujung tangga itu terang, dan anak tangga ini tidak terlalu banyak.

Ruangan itu berisi beberapa rak buku, ada sebuah kursi dengan meja kecil dan lampu meja untuk membaca. Wonwoo menengok ke kanan, dan ada sebuah pintu lagi.

Ini kamar atau rumah versi kecil?

Wonwoo mencoba membuka pintu itu, sayangnya pintu itu terkunci. Dia masih sempat mengamati ruangan itu sebelum memutuskan untuk naik ke atas. Jiwa petualang Wonwoo tidak berkurang saat melihat pintu di kamar utama, diputuskannya untuk membuka pintu itu.

Cklek.

Wonwoo kembali terpukau, kamar mandi ini luas dan mewah. Walau tidak ada jam, TV atau barang elektronik lainnya, setidaknya _shower_ di sini bisa disetel menjadi lebih panas.

Di kamar mandi ini ada sekat untuk bagian kering dan basah. Bagian kering berisi meja rias dengan sebuah cermin besar, sementara bagian basah ada _bathup, shower,_ dan beberapa peralatan mandi.

Di atas _bathup_ berbentuk bulat besar itu terdapat tirai dan sebuah lampu gantung kecil. Ada tirai yang di tempel di dinding, dan seperti yang dia duga tidak ada jendela. Kenapa di kamarnya tak ada jendela begini? Memangnya pemilik rumah ini alergi sinar matahari?

 _Kalau begitu 'para tuan muda' yang dimaksud itu vampire?_

Wonwoo tertawa sendiri memikirkan humor satir-nya, dan tepat saat dia kembali dari kamar mandi, pintu utama ruangan itu terbuka.

Shownu menyernyitkan keningnya saat melihat Wonwoo keluar dari ruangan yang tak disangka-nya, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Di sampingnya ada 2 pria lain yang berpakaian rapi. Salah seorang yang lebih pendek darinya memulai pembicaraan.

"Namaku Yoo Kihyun, pasti Shownu _hyung_ tidak mengatakan apa yang akan kau lakukan di sini kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, sejujurnya dia sedikit lega karena aura cerah dari Kihyun membuatnya rileks. "Sudah kuduga! Kenapa kau selalu membuatku melakukan hal semacam ini sih?" keluh Kihyun yang tidak ditanggapi Shownu. "Aish, sudahlah. Kalau begitu biar kujelaskan sedikit."

"Peranmu di sini adalah pelayan dan ruangan ini akan menjadi kamarmu. Di dalam lemari di belakangmu -Wonwoo ikut menengok ke arah tangan Kihyun menunjuk- sudah tersedia seragam untukmu. Kami bertiga akan mengajarimu segala sesuatu yang kau butuhkan."

Wonwoo bukan orang yang peka, tapi dia menyadari cara bicara Kihyun yang bertele-tele seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi Wonwoo memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, dan menambahkan catatan bahwa dia harus waspada di sini.

"Boleh saya bertanya?"

"Tentu, tentu. Aku baru mau mengatakannya, apa yang membuatmu penasaran?" sahut Kihyun santai. Apa ada pelayan sesantai ini? Wonwoo baru tahu. "Ini dimana? Para tuan muda yang kau..."

"Panggil kami _hyung_ , kami lebih tua darimu," potong seorang pria berambut merah yang dari tadi hanya diam. Wonwoo buru-buru minta maaf, tapi Kihyun menepisnya. "Salah kami yang tidak bilang lebih dulu," katanya. "Coba teruskan yang tadi kau katakan."

"Para tuan muda yang _hyungdeul_ katakan, kapan saya bisa mulai melayaninya? Maksud saya, bagaimana saya melayani orang yang wajah dan kebiasaannya tidak saya ketahui?"

Pria berambut merah tadi melangkah maju. "Daerah ini masih bagian dari Korea Selatan, dan para tuan muda yang akan kau layani akan kami beritahui nanti. Kau bahkan tak punya dasar sebagai pelayan..." Wonwoo mengangguk patuh, itu artinya dia akan dibekali dengan beberapa keterampilan sebagai pelayan. "Tapi lebih baik kita ajak berkeliling dulu, lagipula pelayan mana yang tidak mengetahui tempat kerjanya sendiri. Bagaimana, Shownu _hyung_?"

Shownu mengiyakan saran Kihyun, dan Wonho langsung mengajak Wonwoo untuk berkeliling. "Para tuan muda tidak akan kembali untuk waktu yang lama, jadi kau punya cukup banyak waktu."

"Huh?"

Wonwoo langsung menghentikan langkahnya, tapi Shownu tidak memerlihatkan tanda-tanda akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Mereka pergi untuk suatu urusan, karenanya hanya ada kami di rumah ini," jelas Wonho. Wonwoo kembali mengangguk paham dan mengikuti Wonho yang memimpin.

Tapi Shownu dan Kihyun tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, Wonwoo baru ingin menanyakannya saat Wonho kembali berbicara. "Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan saja mereka."

 _"Dear..."_

Wonwoo menoleh cepat, dia yakin mendengar suara Kihyun yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu menyedihkan. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi Wonho telanjur menyuruhnya untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

Satu-satunya hal yang Wonwoo lihat sebelum berbelok adalah lengan kekar Shownu yang melingkar erat di pinggang Kihyun.

ACTA EST FABULA

Wonwoo tidak tahu harus senang karena tebakkan benar atau sedih, karena rumah tempat dia akan bekerja ini cukup besar. Walau tidak banyak ruangan, tapi satu ruangan saja sudah sangat besar.

"Di sini ruang _laundry,_ biasanya ini tugas Kihyun tapi nanti kau akan membantunya," kata Wonho sambil berjalan. Wonwoo bersyukur karena ada mesin cuci di sana, jadi dia takkan mencuci dengan tangannya. "Di sebelahnya ada ruang untuk menyetrika. Setelah pakaian semua rapi, taruh saja di sana sampai para tuan muda pulang."

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya. "Maksud _hyung,_ kita tak bisa masuk ke ruang tuan muda? Sekalipun untuk merapikannya?" tanyanya tak percaya. Wonho mengangguk santai, dia membuka ruang berisi pakaian yang sudah disetrika itu. "Bisa kau lihat, semua pakaian masih ada di sini. Sekalipun Shownu _hyung_ sudah senior di sini, dia takkan berani memasuki ruangan para tuan muda. Itu termasuk ketentuannya. Kau bisa memasukkan semuanya bila tuan muda sudah mengizinkan atau ada di kamarnya."

Wonho menutup pintunya dan terus berjalan. "Di kiri ada _pantry_ dan dapur. Ruang teratas berisi ruangan tuan muda, lalu kamarmu ada di paling ujung. Perpustakan mini yang terhubung dengan kamarmu bukannya lebih rendah dari kamarmu, tapi kamarmu yang sedikit lebih tinggi. Paham?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, dan kembali takjub dengan rumah ini. Mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' sambil melihat-lihat. Tapi sebesar dan semewah apapun rumah ini, kesan dingin dan kelam tetap terasa, apalagi di dapur. Dapurnya seperti tidak pernah digunakan, begitu dingin.

Wonho menuju pintu belakang di dekat dapur dan membukanya. "Dan ini, jalan tikus untuk menuju labirin."

Tunggu...

"LABIRIN?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa sengaja berteriak. Wonho agak berjengit, tapi tetap kalem saat menjawab. "Iya, labirin. Tempat kesukaan salah satu tuan muda."

Wonho menunjuk sebuah dinding dari tanaman rambat. "Taman bergaya eropa harus dijaga kerapiannya, karena itulah jika ada tanaman yang tumbuh terlalu lebat, harus langsung dipotong. Lalu tiap pagi dan sore harus disiram, karena tanaman berjenis seperti ini membutuhkan banyak air. Dan tidak perlu khawatir, ada _sprinkle_ taman di sini."

Taman itu sangat luas, jelas karena taman bergaya eropa memang perlu lahan seluas itu. Di sekelilingnya terdapat pohon perdu yang rapi, rumput yang Wonwoo injak sendiri sangat empuk. Mereka berjalan mengikuti dinding terluar labirin dan sampai pada bagian lain dari taman tersebut.

Di tengah terdapat air mancur yang besar, dan Wonwoo sempat melihat ke arah rumah tempatnya bekerja. Terdapat banyak pilar dan warnanya dominan cokelat-putih gading. Di jalan menuju rumah sendiri juga terdapat pilar yang menampung suatu patung yang mengerikan. Seperti wanita yang memiliki wujud ular.

"Itu apa, _hyung_?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menunjuk patung tersebut. Wonho turut melihat dan menyipitkan matanya. "Patung itu Lamia. Lamia adalah ratu Libya, yang kecantikannya membuat Dewa Besar Zeus jatuh cinta. Mereka pun berhubungan dan Lamia hamil. Hera yang marah lalu membunuh setiap anak Lamia yang lahir, kemudian Lamia menjadi gila dan memakan anak orang lain. Dia pun akhirnya menjadi monster setengah ular," katanya dengan nada datar. "Itu menurut mitologi Yunani, ada juga versi yang menyatakan Lamia adalah penyihir atau _vampire._ "

Wonwoo menatap patung itu dengan penasaran. Di luar wujudnya yang mengerikan, mata patung itu seperti menahan kesedihan. Mata yang tidak Wonwoo ketahui warnanya apa karena patung itu keseluruhannya berwarna putih gading, tapi bisa dia bayangkan warna kelam pualam. Lalu kakinya yang berubah menjadi ekor ular mengkhianati apa yang ada di atasnya. Jika tubuh bagian atas Lamia adalah seorang wanita cantik, bagian bawahnya seperti siap menyabet bila mangsa melarikan diri. Patung itu tampak megah, sedih dan menghipnotis Wonwoo. Patung itu...

"WONWOO!"

Wonwoo tersentak dan langsung menatap Wonho. Dia mengerjab bingung pada Wonho yang tampak kalut. "Kenapa kau menatapnya sampai seperti itu? Ayo kita lanjut berkeliling!"

Mereka tidak mengelilingi taman, karena sekali lagi taman itu sangat luas. Tapi Wonho memberi gambaran atas tugas _gardener_ di sini. Menyalakan _sprinkle,_ memotong tanaman, membersihkan kolam seminggu sekali, dan sebagainya yang membuat Wonwoo ingin menangis. Siapa pula yang sanggup mengurus taman ini?

Wonwoo tersentak, dia teringat untuk menanyakan sesuatu. " _Hyung,_ ada berapa pelayan di rumah ini?" tanyanya yang membuat Wonho kembali terdiam. "Ada 6 termasuk kau," jawabnya. Dan Wonwoo kembali mengejar dengan bertanya. "Tapi kemana 2 orang lainnya?"

Wajah Wonho yang cerah menggelap. "Seorang sedang sakit, yang lain ikut dengan para tuan muda. _Gardener_ rumah terpaksa ikut karena Shownu _hyung_ harus berada di rumah," jawabnya singkat. Wonwoo ingin sekali kembali bertanya, tapi aura Wonho benar-benar membuatnya mati kutu.

 _Memangnya ada apa dengan kedua pelayan yang lain?_

ACTA EST FABULA

Tentu saja 1 jam berkeliling di rumah megah takkan membuat Wonwoo tahu banyak, untuk itu sudah disepakati bahwa Kihyun akan datang ke kamarnya untuk mengajarinya berbagai hal.

Wonwoo sendiri tidak mengganti pakaian saat turun untuk makan malam, dan yang cukup mengagetkan adalah fakta Kihyun ada di depan kamarnya.

"Kau pasti akan tersesat," kata Kihyun kalem saat Wonwoo bertanya. "Makanya aku ke sini, aku sangat baik kan?" Wonwoo pun mengiyakan.

Perjalanan menuju _pantry_ cenderung tenang, Wonwoo memang bukan tipe orang yang akan banyak bertanya. Kihyun sendiri tidak mau memberitahunya apa-apa, dan hal ini cukup membingungkan Wonwoo. Sesampainya di _pantry,_ ternyata Wonho dan Shownu sudah menunggu. Kihyun mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi, sementara Wonwoo mengikuti dalam diam.

"Maaf, apa tidak masalah kita duduk di sini?" tanya Wonwoo sambil berbisik pada Kihyun di sebelahnya. Masalahnya meja makan ini jelas-jelas bukan untuk pelayan, dan Wonwoo malah berpikir bila para pelayan di sini menggunakan fasilitas di rumah ini sembarangan. Kihyun menengok sambil menyernyit. "Tidak ada masalah, memang diizinkan kok."

Makan malam dimulai saat Shownu makan, Wonwoo sendiri yang tidak terlalu bernafsu makan hanya mengambil sedikit. Berbeda jauh dengan ketiga orang lainnya yag memakan lahap hidangan yang ada. Wonho yang melihat itu semua, bertanya dengan sedikit sakit hati. "Tidak enak ya?"

Wonwoo buru-buru menggeleng. "Bukan, _hyung._ Aku hanya tak nafsu makan," katanya yang mulai takut karena Shownu meliriknya. "Karena hari ini kacau ya?" tanya Kihyun sambil menepuk pundak Wonwoo dengan gaya simpatik. Wonwoo yang tidak terbiasa dengan _skinship_ hanya terlonjak. "Wonwoo kaget sepertinya. Jangan terlalu aktif, Kihyun," tegur Shownu. Kihyun hanya nyengir mendengarnya.

"Kau harus terbiasa pada Kihyun, dia sangat suka melakukan _skinship,_ " kata Wonho yang _mood_ -nya kembali naik. Kihyun tidak membantah, cuma tersenyum sambil memakan kembali makanannya. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk paham, Kihyun memang sangat terbuka padanya. Dan dia sangat bersyukur karena hal itu.

Makan malam yang Wonwoo rasa singkat itu akhirnya selesai, dia pun menawarkan diri untuk mencuci piring-pring yang sayangnya ditolak Wonho. Katanya hari ini tugas Shownu dan dia tak mau membuat Wonwoo terhambat. "Bukannya Kihyun akan mengajarimu? Cepat kembali!" katanya yang membuat Wonwoo mengangguk saja. Walau begitu Wonwoo mendapat kesan bahwa ada pembicaraan khusus antara mereka berdua.

Tidak perlu membuang waktu untuk Wonwoo dan Kihyun kembali ke kamar Wonwoo. Mereka langsung menuju perpustakan kecil di sana dan duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya. Kihyun sendiri memilih sebuah buku.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan ya?" tanya Kihyun bingung sendiri. "Bagaimana jika kau bertanya dulu? Terlalu banyak hal membuatku pusing."

"Ada berapa tuan muda di sini? Lalu..." Wonwoo berpikir untuk menanyakan tentang para pelayan, atau atmosfer rumah ini yang kelabu, tapi dia rasa itu tidak terlalu penting. "Saya rasa itu saja."

"Ada 3 tuan muda. Yang pertama Tuan Seungcheol, paling ramah dan tenang. Yang kedua Tuan Jun, sedikit sinis dan pemarah. Yang terakhir Tuan Mingyu, dia..." Kihyun terdiam sebentar. "Agak sulit dijelaskan, ketiga tuan muda memang memiliki aura misterius dan angkuh, tapi menurutku yang paling misterius Tuan Mingyu."

Wonwoo menatap balik Kihyun dengan serius, dan Kihyun cukup paham untuk lanjut menjelaskan. "Kau lihat labirin di luar? Itu tempat kesayangan Tuan Jun, Tuan Seungcheol menyukai perpustakan sementara Tuan Mingyu lebih sering di ruang musik. Kami sebagai pelayan harus tahu kapan masuk ke ruang kesayangan mereka, kalau kami tiba-tiba masuk mereka akan sangat murka. Walau kami sudah cukup lama bekerja di sini, rasa-rasanya kami tak bisa menebak _mood_ mereka dengan baik. Shownu _hyung_ paling sering kesulitan karena hal itu, dia kan _butler_ mereka. Harusnya dia yang ikut para tuan muda ke Yunani, tapi Tuan Jun memilih Hyungwon jadi..."

"Hyungwon itu _gardener_ rumah ini ya?" tanya Wonwoo setelah Kihyun sengaja tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan. Kihyun mengangguk, lalu lanjut berkata. "Anak itu padahal ceroboh, bukan tipe yang bisa mengatur segala sesuatu sepeti Shownu _hyung_. Kuharap dia tak kesulitan, watak ketiganya sangat kacau belakangan ini." Wonwoo merasa aura Kihyun tampak melembut setelah sebelumnya menegang, seperti seorang ibu yang membicarakan anak kesayangannya.

"Dia benar-benar sulit dibangunkan, lebih mudah membangunkan Wonho malah. Walau tugasnya lebih banyak di luar, tubuhnya lemah sekali dan sangat mudah sakit. Wonho juga seperti itu, stok obat-obatan lebih sering dia habiskan. Harusnya dengan posisi setinggi itu Shownu _hyung_ yang bangun pagi, tapi malah aku yang ganti membangunkannya. Lalu tugas para pelayan di sini bisa bercampur karena terlalu sedikit, untung ada Joshua yang bisa mengaturnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, jabatan _butler_ memang lebih cocok untuk Joshua."

Tiba-tiba Kihyun terkesiap, kelihatannya baru sadar bahwa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak perlu dikatakan, dan itu membuat Wonwoo cukup senang. "Jadi Joshua itu nama pelayan yang sakit? Dan dia _butler_ sebelum Shownu _hyung_?" kejar Wonwoo yang diangguki Kihyun. Kihyun agak gemas karena ketahuan, tapi kecemasannya hanya berlangsung sebentar.

"Memang agak terlambat, tapi kau benar. Shownu _hyung_ hanya menggantikannya sementara, lalu kau yang menggantikannya. Waktu kita tidak banyak."

"APA?!" pekik Wonwoo heboh. "JADI AKU AKAN MENJADI _BUTLER_? _HYUNG_ BERCANDA KAN?"

Tapi tatapan teguh Kihyun tidak bergetar sedikit pun, Wonwoo terhenyak di kursi saat menyadarinya. " _Hyung,_ aku tidak bisa..."

"Harus," kata Kihyun tegas. "Ingat kan, tujuanmu ke sini untuk apa?"

Wonwoo yang masih terhenyak, hanya bisa berteriak frustasi. Dia ingat, nyawa keluarganya ada di tangannya sekarang. Tapi dia masih tak bisa menerima kejutan demi kejutan lagi sekarang. Setengah bengong, dia bertanya. "Ada lagi yang belum aku ketahui?"

Kihyun tersenyum kecut. "Malam ini, aku baru ingat tak bisa lama-lama di sini," katanya sambil setengah berdiri. Wonwoo mengikuti dan berpikir ingin bertanya lagi, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya. "Jangan keluar dari kamar ini, kau takkan sanggup menghadapi kejutan lainnya."

Setelahnya pria itu keluar dari kamar Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang lambat hanya terduduk di kasurnya sambil merenung. Terlalu heran, takut dan khawatir.

Mungkin beban pikiran yang berat membuatnya langsung tertidur, walau begitu dia bukan orang yang mudah terlelap. Karena saat dia terjaga, suara lolongan serigala terdengar bergema di rumah ini. Dan itu semakin membuatnya takut.

 _Apa-apaan rumah ini?_

ACTA EST FABULA

Wonwoo menjalani hari sebagai pelayannya dengan terseok-seok. Bagaimana tidak, di hari pertama dia sudah membantu Kihyun untuk membersihkan rumah besar ini. Mungkin bagian paling menyebalkannya adalah fakta bahwa Kihyun adalah seorang perfeksionis.

"Belum bersih, jariku masih merasakan debu. Lalu jendelanya, pastikan kau mengelapnya perlahan. Aku akan kembali lagi dalam 10 menit."

Wonho yang membantunya membersihkan isi _showcase_ hanya menggeleng prihatin. "Biasakan dirimu ya, Kihyun memang seperti itu. Shownu _hyung_ pun tidak luput dari omelannya." Biarkan Wonwoo menangis, karena dia sangat yakin lantai yang dia sapu sudah bersih.

Belum termasuk Shownu yang dengan datarnya memberitahu untuk memasak. Demi apapun, Wonwoo hanya pernah memasak ramen yang airnya sampai kering karena terlalu lama dimasak. Di saat dia berdiri kebingungan di depan kompor yang belum menyala, Kihyun menawarkan diri untuk membantunya. Teringat kejadian bersih-bersih tempo hari, Wonwoo berhati-hati mendengar instruksinya. Untung dia lumayan bisa membantu Kihyun, walaupun dalam hal rasa masih kalah jauh dengan masakan Kihyun.

Jika dia merasa kedekatan batin dengan Kihyun dan Wonho dan ingin sebanyak mungkin melakukan tugasnya dengan mereka, maka Wonwoo berharap terlalu banyak. Shownu malah mengawasinya mencuci piring, karena katanya dia tak mau menanggung perabotan pecah. Wonwoo agaknya tersinggung, dia juga membantu ibunya mencucui piring. Dan untung lagi, dia bisa melakukannya dengan baik.

"Wonwoo, kau adalah pelayan yang bisa dipanggil kapan saja. Jadi tingkatkan kecepatanmu saat bekerja, mengerti?" Petuah Shownu diterima Wonwoo bulat-bulat, jadi dia harus mengutamakan kecepatan di samping ketepatan bekerja.

Dalam hal _laundry,_ Wonwoo masih mendapat pengawasan ketat dari Shownu dan kadang Kihyun. Karena para tuan muda menyukai kebersihan pakaian mereka, mereka takkan menerima pakaian rusak atau belum bersih. Dan tentu saja harinya takkan lengkap tanpa omelan Kihyun.

Wonho membantu untuk menjaga keapikan taman dan sekitarnya. "Walau _gardener_ yang biasa melakukannya, tak ada salahnya kan kau tahu sedikit?" Dan Wonwoo paling mentok tahu cara menyalakan _sprinkle_ taman dan merawat tanaman tulip di sebuah petak kecil. Wonho juga berbaik hati memberi tips untuk membersihkan ruang musik yang memiliki banyak peralatan mahal.

Dengan segala rutinitas itu, wajar jika Wonwoo terlena dan hampir melupakan percakapan tempo hari dengan Kihyun. Yang bersangkutan sendiri tak mau membahas lagi, atau malah lupa sama sekali. Begitulah 1 bulan pertamanya di rumah besar tersebut, bekerja sebagai pelayan yang bahkan tak mengetahui wajah majikannya.

Di hari yang begitu beruntung, Wonwoo mendapat tugas membersihkan ruang musik. Memang tak berantakkan, tapi debu dan lainnya tetap harus dibersihkan. Untuk pertama kalinya juga dia pergi sendirian karena biasanya ada pelayan lain yang menemaninya. Hal yang buruk pun terjadi, dia lupa ruang musik dimana.

Wonwoo berusaha mematri ingatan jalur-jalur di rumah itu. Tapi karena dia cukup mudah tersesat, dia malah berdiri kebingungan di lorong-entah-apa ini. Rumah ini sangat besar, tapi bukan tak mungkin dia tak ditemukan pelayan lainnya kan? Wonwoo kembali berjalan dengan keyakinan seperti itu, dia mencoba mengingat-ingat jalan mana yang dia lalui. Tapi gagal, sayangnya.

"Uh, bagaimana ini?" kata Wonwoo sambil menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri. Tidak mungkin dia berteriak minta tolong, itu terlalu konyol. Kalau dia tidak menemui pelayan lainnya bagaimana? Wonwoo jadi ketakutan.

"Siapa itu?"

Wonwoo berbalik dan mendapati seorang pria yang belum pernah dia temui sebelumnya. Pria itu sangat tinggi, cenderung cantik dan nampak kurus. Kalau bukan karena pakaian pelayannya, Wonwoo akan mengira pria itu adalah tuan muda-nya.

"Saya pelayan baru," kata Wonwoo sambil mendekati pria itu. "Nama saya Jeon Wonwoo. Maaf, saya tersesat..."

"Oh!" seru pria itu paham. "Aku Hyungwon, _gardener_ rumah ini. Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Em, ruang musik. Harusnya..." Wonwoo malah kembali histeris. "Tunggu, berarti para tuan muda sudah kembali?!" Hyungwon mengerjab. "Iya, tapi mereka pergi lagi untuk suatu urusan. Mereka bilang supaya aku kembali terlebih dahulu."

Wonwoo menghela nafas, setidaknya dia takkan dikira pelayan yang tak becus karena melupakan kepulangan majikannya. "Bukannya kau bilang mau ke ruang musik? Ayo kuantar!" ajak Hyungwon yang langsung diikuti Wonwoo. Sepanjang jalan, Hyungwon mewanti-wantinya soal kemungkinan tersesat.

"Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tap lebih baik kau membuat peta. Sudah? Kalau begitu bawa saja kemana pun kau pergi, bertemu denganku tadi tidak akan terjadi lagi lho. Aku pernah salah masuk ruangan, aku mau ke perpustakan malah membuka pintu ruang Tuan Jun! Dia cukup marah waktu itu, tapi untung bagiku karena itu kesalahan pertama dan terakhirku."

Setelah mengantarnya, Hyungwon langsung pergi. Wonwoo sendiri sedikitnya bertekad takkan tersesat lagi, lagipula di film horor pemeran utamanya sering mengalami hal aneh karena tersesat kan?

 _Tapi, Hyungwon hyung tampak pucat sekali. Darahnya seperti sudah diminum sampai habis._

ACTA EST FABULA

Sepertinya keberuntungannya sudah habis. Beberapa hari kemudian, Wonwoo malah ditugaskan Shownu untuk membantu Hyungwon membersihkan taman. Wonwoo yang tampak syok, diseret paksa Hyungwon dan Wonho ke luar rumah.

"Besar sekali," kata Wonwoo dengan agak memelas. Dia melirik Hyungwon yang mengambil perlengkapannya. " _Hyung,_ kenapa kau kuat mengerjakan ini semua?" tanyanya yang mendapat tatapan malas Hyungwon. "Kan ini pekerjaanku, tentu saja aku harus kuat."

Wonho hanya tertawa. "Kalau begitu, para visual, aku pamit untuk membeli bahan makanan~" katanya sambil berbalik. Badannya yang bagus membuat Wonwoo berdecak kagum, dan tentu saja itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Hyungwon.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Wonwoo terlonjak mendengar kesinisan itu, dia buru-buru menggeleng. "Fans tubuhnya yang bagus, aku takkan bisa memiliki hal seperti itu," kata Wonwoo sambil menghela nafas. Hyungwon memberikan gunting tanaman padanya sambil mengangguk. "Yah, dia pernah bilang ingin bertukar tubuh denganku untuk sehari. Kukira dia meledekku, badan kurus seperti ini kenapa diinginkan? Aku malah iri dengannya."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Dia ikut memotong tanaman dibantu Hyungwon. "Tapi _hyung_ cukup tinggi, can... tampan juga. Seperti model."

Hyungwon yang tahu bahwa Wonwoo nyaris berkata 'cantik', menatapnya sebal. "Sudahlah, banyak kok yang bilang aku cantik."

Lalu hening kembali melanda karena mereka terfokus pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Tanaman di sini kelihatannya cepat sekali bertumbuh, karena banyak sekali cabang yang tak perlu muncul. Walau agak terbiasa karena sering membantu ibunya dulu, Wonwoo tetap butuh arahan Hyungwon.

"Jangan digunting begitu, arah guntingnya malah akan merusak polanya. Dimiringkan sedikit, nah begitu. Setelah ini, kita akan ke bagian labirin."

Wonwoo yang baru saja lega karena berhasil melakukan bagiannya dengan baik, ternganga. "Kita akan ke labirin? Bagaimana kalau kita tersesat?" tanya Wonwoo yang mendapat gelengan kepala dari Hyungwon. "Kan aku sudah lama bekerja di sini, makanya..."

Tiba-tiba angin semilir berhembus kencang, suara gemerisik pohon sekitar membuat suasana makin mencekam. Wajah Hyungwon memucat, dan entah kenapa dia mundur sedikit dari tempatnya.

" _Hyung_? Kenapa?"

Wonwoo kembali terdiam. Ada orang di belakangnya, dan orang itu mencekal tangannya sedemikian rupa sehingga dia tak bisa bergerak. Gunting tanamannya jatuh sejak tadi.

"Si... siapa ini?"

Orang itu malah memeluknya dengan erat. Perlawanan Wonwoo malah sia-sia di hadapan kekuatan orang itu. Kakinya melemas, dia berusaha meminta tolong pada Hyungwon yang termangu.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Suara berat itu membatalkan niatnya. Suara itu seperti menyuruhnya untuk diam dan patuh, dan autoritas seperti itu bahkan tidak dia temukan dari Shownu.

"Ah, _salvator_ kami yang indah."

"Mingyu!"

Seperti tersadar, Wonwoo ikut menengokkan kepalanya ke arah suara. Dia mendapat 2 pria asing lain menatap orang di belakangnya marah.

"Selamat datang kembali, tuan muda sekalian," kata Hyungwon sambil membungkukkan badannya. Wonwoo terkesiap, jadi mereka 'para tuan muda'?

"Hyungwon, seperti sudah berabad-abad kami tidak melihatmu. Kau tetap indah, huh?" tanya seorang yang dari tadi diam saja. Hyungwon tetap menjaga pandangannya. "Tentu, Tuan Jun."

"Tuan muda sekalian, saya sudah menyiapkan keperluan anda sekalian."

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya saat tiba-tiba Shownu sudah ada di belakang mereka. Sejak kapan Shownu ada di sana? Dan kenapa semua yang ada di sini bergerak secepat angin? Tanpa suara juga.

"Mingyu, lepaskan dia!"

Mingyu tetap memertahankan posisinya sambil menggeleng. "Tidak mau," katanya bandel. Wonwoo sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia ingin menampar Mingyu, tapi Mingyu majikannya. "Maaf, Tuan Mingyu. Anda bisa melepaskan saya, saya takkan kemana-mana," kata Wonwoo akhirnya. Dia tak tahu jika kedua pelayan lainnya tercengang mendengarnya.

"Kau dengarkan? Dia akan berada di sini selamanya, jadi lepaskan dia sekarang!"

Perintah yang lebih keras itu membuat Mingyu mundur. Wonwoo bisa melihat lebih jelas majikannya sekarang.

Mingyu memiliki kulit tan, wajahnya jelas yang paling tampan dan tinggi di antara ketiganya, saat tadi menyerigai gigi taringnya yang terlihat tampak menakutkan. Tuan Jun yang Hyungwon panggil tadi memiliki kulit putih dan tatapan meremehkan sedangkan seorang lagi memiliki bibir tipis seolah selalu tersenyum, rahang tegas dan mata besar yang dingin. Mereka bertiga sangat tampan, tapi tampak sangat misterius dan tak terjangkau.

"Namamu Jeon Wonwoo kan? Aku Seungcheol, di sampingku Jun dan yang dengan sembrononya memelukmu Mingyu. Kau baru kan?" kata Seungcheol ramah. Wonwoo mengangguk sambil mencicit, "iya, tuan. Maaf."

"Nah, nah! Kau tak perlu setakut itu, memang saat digigit akan sakit tapi..."

Tatapan Wonwoo yang tadinya membayangi Mingyu langsung menatap Seungcheol. Kebingungan di wajah Wonwoo membuat senyum Seungcheol semakin dingin. "Kau belum mengatakannya?"

Shownu tetap tertunduk, sementara Hyungwon gemetar. "Kuanggap itu sebagai belum," kata Mingyu dengan datar. "Sudah satu bulan, dan kau tak melakukan apa-apa?"

Para pelayan terdiam, dan itu membuat Jun menyerigai. "Yah, ini akan membuat segalanya menjadi dramatis. Seperti film yang kau tonton, Seungcheol _hyung_."

"Kuberi waktu untuk memberitahunya, malam nanti bawa dia ke kamarku!" perintah Seungcheol telak. Setelahnya, dia pergi dengan Jun dan Mingyu. Shownu pun mengikuti dalam diam.

" _Hyung_! Apa..."

"Pergi ke dalam, Wonwoo. Ini penting," kata Hyungwon agak terbata. Wonwoo yang ingin mencecar Hyungwon pun terdiam, mau tak mau mengikuti perkataan Hyungwon. Dia segera berjalan cepat ke arah rumah kelam itu.

"Hyungwon!"

Wonwoo menengok saat mendengar suara Wonho yang panik. Wonho sudah berdiri di tempatnya tadi sambil menggendong Hyungwon yang lemah.

 _Sejak kapan Wonho hyung di situ? Aku yakin tadi hanya ada kami berdua._

ACTA EST FABULA

Wonwoo duduk tak nyaman di tengah, sementara keempat pelayan lainnya memandanginya seolah-olah dirinya alien. Kihyun terus berbisik dengan Shownu, Shwonu kadang menimpali dan Kihyun hanya menghela nafas. Wonho dan Hyungwon datang agak terlambat, tapi wajah Hyungwon tidak pucat lagi dan Wonho tetap merangkul Hyungwon. Wonwoo kehilangan kesabarannya sekarang.

"Maaf," katanya lantang. "Jika _hyungdeul_ tidak mau memberitahu apapun, aku benar-benar akan keluar dari sini!"

Keempatnya terdiam, tapi tak mengeluarkan suara. Wonwoo semakin emosi melihatnya. "Aku tak peduli lagi! Ini sudah cukup aneh, dan kenapa kalian tak mengatakan apapun? Apa alasan sebenarnya aku dibawa ke sini? Hutang keluarga? Aku tak pernah tahu mengetahui hal semacam itu! Aku diam saja karena keluargaku yang dijadikan taruhan, tapi ini sudah cukup!" katanya nyaris berteriak. Wonwoo sengaja berkata non-formal, karena dia sudah tak peduli lagi pada _image_ -nya.

"Kau takkan berani," kata Shownu datar. "Sekali kau berkata akan pergi, mereka akan memerlakukanmu sebagai budak. Harusnya kau bersyukur mereka masih bisa mengendalikan diri."

"Mereka? Para tuan muda? Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka? Dan apa itu _salvator?_ Digigit? Kalau seandainya kalian benar-benar menyembunyikan hal yang kupikirkan..."

"Jaga bicaramu, Jeon Wonwoo!"

Suara tegas dari Wonho membuat Wonwoo mengkerut, sementara Hyungwon dan Kihyun tampak terkesiap. Mereka bertiga ketakutan, dan suasana itu memang cocok dengan pembicaraan mereka yang penting. Aura Wonho yang biasanya hangat menjadi mencekam dan ada autoritas yang berbeda sedikit dengan Shownu, tapi cukup membuat mereka bertiga patuh.

"Jika kau mau tahu kebenarannya, akan kami beri tahu. Dan kukatakan ini, manusia kurang ajar, kau tak punya hak mengatur apa yang akan terjadi padamu!"

"Wonho," panggil Shownu. "Tenangkan dirimu, kau membuat Kihyun dan Hyungwon ketakutan."

Kihyun sudah memegang lengan baju Shownu erat, sementara Hyungwon gemetar di sampingnya. "Maaf," gumam Wonho. Diletakkannya kepala Hyungwon di pundaknya, lalu membelainya.

"Jeon Wonwoo, tugasmu di rumah ini bukan hanya sebagai _butler._ Tapi juga sebagai _salvator_ ketiga tuan muda."

Wonwoo yang berusaha menenangkan dirinya tidak mampu menyahut, dia merasakan pil pahit saat mengetahui sifat asli Wonho. Shownu yang melihat itu meneruskan perkataannya.

"Kuharap kau masih mampu mengerti perkataanku. Ketiga tuan muda benar adanya bukan manusia, mereka bertiga _vampire._ "

"APA?!" teriak Wonwoo spontan. Dia langsung menutup mulutnya, takut diomeli Wonho. Tapi yang bersangkutan tidak peduli lagi.

"Benar. Jika kau menyadari tidak adanya jendela di sini, atau dapur yang nyaris tak pernah dipakai, itu semua karena mereka tak perlu makan seperti manusia dan lemah pada cahaya matahari. Lalu tadi kau mendengar perkataan Tuan Mingyu soal _salvator_? _Salvator_ artinya penyelamat, kau adalah makanan mereka."

"Makanan? Maksudnya, darahku?" tanya Wonwoo yang makin panik. Dia tahu memang ada yang salah dengan mereka, dan ternyata dia benar. "Para _vampire_ spesial seperti mereka tak bisa meminum darah sembarangan, jika mereka melakukan itu kemampuan mereka seperti terkunci. Karena itulah, mereka akan memilih seseorang yang pantas."

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Wonwoo dengan sedih dan marah. "Kenapa orang biasa-biasa sepertiku? Memangnya aku memiliki darah suci yang diperebutkan supaya peminumnya menjadi kuat? Aku hanya manusia biasa."

"Justru hal seperti itu yang kadang membuat manusia spesial," kata Kihyun. "Mereka memiliki apa yang makhluk lain tidak punya, lalu hal itu diperebutkan dan manusia lagi-lagi menjadi korban. Jadi intinya, ketiga tuan muda memilihmu bukan tanpa pertimbangan."

Kihyun tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut, dan itu membuat Wonwoo marah. "DI SAAT SEPERTI INI PUN KALIAN TAK MAU MENJELASKANNYA?! DAN PENJELASAN SEPERTI INI SEMAKIN MEMBUATKU INGIN PERGI DARI SINI! AKAN KUTEMUKAN CARA MEMBAYAR HUTANGNYA!"

"JEON WONWOO!"

Kali ini bukan Wonho yang mendesaknya patuh, tapi orang lain yang tak disangka-sangka, Jun.

"Begitu beraninya kau berteriak, dan menyuarakan kekesalanmu? Bukankah kau pelayan?"

Wonwoo merasa tubuhnya bergetar takut, nafasnya ikut tercekat saat dia mencoba bersuara. Suaranya pun tidak keluar, hanya ada rintihan yang tak terdengar. Tatapan Jun yang angkuh dan kejam terus membayanginya sekalipun dia menunduk.

" _Salvtor_ kali ini pemberontak ya?" katanya dengan nada bosan. Ketukan sepatunya bergema dan membuat suasana semakin mencekam. "Yah, kepatuhan Joshua kadang membuatku muak. Mendapat yang sepertimu pasti menyenangkan."

Dagu Wonwoo diangkat paksa oleh Jun. "Benar, justru yang seperti ini membuatku tertantang. Sayangnya s _alvator_ sepertimu harus diajari sedikit tentang kepatuhan, jika tidak kau akan membangkang."

Jun langsung menarik Wonwoo, dan kekuatannya lagi-lagi tak dapat ditandingi Wonwoo. Lagipula ketakutannya menelan semua rasa perlawanannya, jadi tak ada yang dia lakukan saat Jun terus menariknya ke sebuh ruangan yang tak pernah Wonwoo tahu.

Wonwoo nyaris berteriak saat tubuhnya dihempaskan ke sebuah kasur. Dia langsung menatap Jun yang sibuk mengunci pintunya. "Dengar, aku tak peduli bila mereka belum mengatakan semuanya padamu. Tapi aku sangat lapar."

Dan selanjutnya dia menerjang Wonwoo dengan kekuatan penuh. Wonwoo yang berusaha memberontak ditamparnya kuat. "Diam!" perintah Jun yang lagi-lagi membuat Wonwoo mengkerut. Dengan cepat, Jun membuka kerah baju Wonwoo dan menatapnya senang.

"Putih sekali," gumamnya. Sebelum Wonwoo memproses apa yang dikatakannya, Jun mengigit kuat lehernya.

"AKH!"

Taring Jun benar-benar mengoyak leher Wonwoo, dan bibir Jun yang dingin menempel di lehernya. Wonwoo berusaha menahan tangisnya saat dia mencium sedikit bau amis yang bisa dipastikan dari lehernya. Tangan Jun memegang dagu dan pundaknya kuat hingga Wonwoo yakin Jun bisa mematahkannya dalam sekejab. Tanpa sadar, kedua tangan Wonwoo memegang baju Jun kuat.

"Tuan... Sakit..."

Rintihan Wonwoo seolah-olah angin lalu bagi Jun. Jun terus menghisap darah Wonwoo, hingga ke titik dimana pegangan Wonwoo mengendur. Nafas Wonwoo yang menderu karena ketakutan makin lama tak terdengar. "Tuan..." bisik Wonwoo, yang entah kenapa membuat Jun berhenti.

Jun menjauhkan dirinya dari Wonwoo, dan dia bisa melihat sang _salvator_ memucat dengan tatapan sayu. Dia memegang kepalanya kuat. "Akh! Aku melakukannya lagi! Shownu, kemari!"

Ketukan pintu itu adalah hal terakhir yang Wonwoo dengar, sebelum kesadarannya terenggut.

ACTA EST FABULA

Saat Wonwoo tersadar, dirinya bisa merasakan ikatan kuat di kaki dan tangannya. Wonwoo panik, tentu saja. Dia tak bisa bergerak, dan suara gemericing makin keras terdengar saat dia mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Jangan bergerak."

Wonwoo yang tidak memerhatikan sekitar, mulai menyadari apa yang kemungkinan besar akan terjadi.

"Aku tak mau memakai cara ini, tapi karena Jun bilang kau tipe pemberontak jadinya terpaksa."

"Kau menyukainya, Seungcheol _hyung._ Kita semua maniak BDSM."

"Benar, tapi ini akan lebih menyenangkan karena _salvator_ kita bukan penurut."

Wonwoo menggenggam kedua tangannya pada rantai masing-masing. "Apa yang akan tuan lakukan?" tanyanya ketakutan. "Saya... Bukankah kalian hanya memerlukan darah saya saja? Kenapa hal ini diperlukan?"

"Oh lihat." Mingyu tampak bersemangat. "Dia ketakutan, ini semua karena Jun _hyung_ kasar tadi! Kerja bagus! _"_

Jun dan Mingyu tampak melakukan _high-five_ , dan Seungcheol menghela nafas. "Ya, tapi kau tak pernah berpikir bahwa _vampire_ spesial seperti kami tak perlu seks untuk memulihkan diri sendiri?"

Perkataan Seungcheol benar-benar menamparnya, dan Wonwoo merasa berada di titik terendah dalam hidupnya. "Tidak akan sakit," kata Seungcheol sambil tersenyum. "Tapi kalau Jun dan Mingyu, aku tak tahu."

Wonwoo nyaris berteriak karena bibir Seungcheol tepat di permukaan lehernya, dia menggenggam rantainya erat. Dan hal itu berhasil menahan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan saat taring Seungcheol mengoyak leher Wonwoo. Tapi berbeda dengan Jun, Seungcheol seolah tak ingin melukainya. Perlakuannya lebih lembut, dan tidak banyak darah yang dihisapnya. Wonwoo ingin menghela nafas lega, tapi sayang dia mendapat kejutan lain.

"AKH!"

Mingyu menggigit lehernya dari arah lain, dan Wonwoo kehilangan pengendaliannya. Dengan segala ketakutan dan kesakitan dia mulai meneteskan air mata. "Sakit," desisnya yang hanya berpengaruh pada Seungcheol. Mingyu malah sibuk menyesap darahnya, dan sebelum Wonwoo kehilangan kesadaran dia berhenti.

Wonwoo tidak bisa merasa lega karena Seungcheol malah menargetkan tubuhnya sebagai sasaran gigitannya, Mingyu sendiri mencium bibirnya.

Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dicium, jadi dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya menghindar selain menggerakan kepalanya. Mingyu malah menekan kepala Wonwoo agar diam dan menciumnya dalam, seperti menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan perlawanan yang sia-sia. Dan Wonwoo benar-benar pasrah sekarang.

"Persiapkan dirimu!" seru Jun lantang. Seungcheol menatapnya, lalu berkata, "kau terlalu bernafsu, berikanlah kami kesempatan!"

Jun menatap acuh Seungcheol. "Kau boleh melakukannya pertama, _hyung_. Aku akan menilai apa yang mulutnya bisa lakukan, menyingkir Mingyu!"

Mingyu yang masih mencium Wonwoo hanya memberi tanda pada Jun dan menyelesaikan ciumannya. Dia menatap Wonwoo yang menahan tangisnya dan hal itu menyentuhnya sedikit, diciumnya kedua kelopak mata Wonwoo, pipi, hidung dan rahangnya. Wonwoo yang bernafas tak teratur menatapnya nyaris menangis.

"Tuan..." katanya dengan gemetar. "Saya... tidak bisa..."

Tubuh Mingyu terlempar, dan wajah dingin Jun mengganti wajah kasihan Mingyu. Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya, takut. "Buka mulut dan kakimu," kata Jun datar. "Kau pelayan kan? Turuti kata-kataku."

Nyaris terisak, Wonwoo susah payah membuka kedua kakinya. Sangat sulit karena kakinya diikat kuat, dan segera setelahnya tangan Seungcheol menahan kakinya. Mulutnya yang dibuka pun bergetar karena Jun mulai membuka celananya. Wonwoo menatap sekelilingnya, mencoba meminta tolong pada siapapun dan tak ada yang menyambut keresahannya. Mingyu menatapnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"AKH! TUAN!"

Hanya teriakan itu yang terdengar sebelum milik Jun memenuhi mulutnya. Dengan mata berair, dia mencoba melakukan apa yang dia bisa dan tahu. "Pakai lidahmu!" Perintah itu dituruti Wonwoo bulat-bulat. Seungcheol sendiri susah payah, karena Wonwoo masih sangat sempit. Keduanya kembali melakukannya secara bersamaan karena mereka masih belum puas.

"HNGG!"

Teriakan tertahan itu terus terulang. Wonwoo merasakan sakit baik di bokongnya maupun mulutnya. Keduanya keras dan masuk terlalu dalam, badannya terus bergetar karena tidak tahan. Dia merasakan sakit saat Jun menarik keras rambutnya. "Konsentrasi!" perintahnya. "Apa kau terlena dengan Seungcheol _hyung_? Gunakan lidahmu!" Dan bersamaan dengan perintah itu, milik Jun masuk makin dalam ke kerongkongannya.

Wonwoo nyaris cegukan, dia sudah sulit bernafas karena Mingyu dan sekarang Jun. Seungchoel menyerangnya terus-menerus, tubuhnya makin lama makin sensitif. Dia seperti akan klimaks sekarang dan kepalanya semakin mengosong.

"Mingyu, lakukan tugasmu!"

Selanjutnya dia merasa miliknya berada di mulut seseorang, dia merasa sedikit tenang sekarang tapi _sampai kapan ini akan terjadi?_

Setelahnya dirinya menjadi lebih baik, Jun melepaskan miliknya dari mulut Wonwoo. Wonwoo langsung bernafas tak beraturan, tapi kejutan seolah tak berhenti saat sebuah jari menyentuh bagian bokongnya.

Itu milik Mingyu.

Wonwoo langsung menangis. "Saya..." Dia cegukan. "Tidak bisa.. Cukup..."

Pipinya ditampar Mingyu. "Diam saja, jalang. Kau menikmatinya kan? Klimaksmu berlangsung lama, kau tahu?"

Wonwoo kembali menangis saat milik Mingyu menyerang bokongnya, gerakan pinggulnya sangat kuat dan Wonwoo tidak bisa mengikuti itu semua. Setidaknya Mingyu melakukannya sebentar, tapi desahan Wonwoo cukup keras terdengar.

Ketiga tuannya terus mengulang perlakuan mereka sampai pagi menjelang, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang terus mendesah dan menangis dengan pilu.

.

.

.

TBC

Sebenarnya Panda pengen buat 1shoot tapi kepanjangan dan yg req udah ga sabar *lirik tajam samwan. Dan tolong jangan dendam karena Panda membuat utang baru ya~

Apa cerita ini bagus atau membosankan? Menarik dan kalian mau tahu kelanjutannya? Review, fav dan follow ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

ACTA EST FABULA

SVT & MONSTA X

YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan, OOC

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

Bukan ranjang yang berantakan atau tubuh yang lemah yang Wonwoo lihat pertama kali. Dia melihat bahwa dirinya sudah terbaring nyaman di kamarnya, dengan baju dan selimut yang terpasang apik di badannya. Wonwoo nyaris mengira itu semua mimpi saat dia merasakan sakit yang hebat di seluruh tubuhnya, dan dia tercenung kembali.

 _Itu semua bukan mimpi, itu kenyataan._

Wonwoo tertawa lirih, bahkan suaranya nyaris tak bisa keluar karena kejadian semalam.

Pintunya terbuka, dan terlihatlah Kihyun yang membawa sebuah nampan. Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya cepat, masih marah dan malu pada kejadian kemarin.

"Jangan sok marah," kata Kihyun pelan. "Kau butuh makan dan istirahat, dengan tubuh begitu baru besok kau bisa bekerja."

Wonwoo tidak menanggapi satu kata pun, Kihyun hanya menghela nafas malas. "Ngambek? Kecewa? Kau tak bisa melakukan apapun, ketiga tuan muda tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Kalau bisa pun, kami semua sudah pergi."

Wonwoo menatap cepat Kihyun yang tersenyum miris. "Kau kira adik kesayanganku, Hyungwon, tidak mengalami apa yang kau alami? Dia bahkan pingsan 2 hari."

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi?" gumam Wonwoo dengan mata yang siap mengeluarkan air mata. Rasanya dia menjadi sensitif sejak kejadian itu. "Kalian tahu, ketiganya begitu jahat. Tapi mengapa..."

"Nyawa kami taruhannya!" potong Kihyun cepat. "Shownu _hyung,_ Wonho dan aku mungkin bisa bertahan, tapi Hyungwon sangat lemah. Hidup dalam pelarian takkan membuatnya membaik."

Wonwoo bisa merasakan keputus-asaan dari tatapan Kihyun, karena dia juga merasakannya sekarang. "Kau harus bertahan," kata Kihyun lembut, dan sekali lagi Wonwoo merasakan ketulusan dalam kata-kata Kihyun. "Mungkin kau hanya orang asing, tapi kau cukup membuatku berpikir bahwa aku menyayangimu. Sebagai adikku, sebagai rekan kami..."

Wonwoo merasa tersentuh mendengar perkataan Kihyun, dia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya dan untungnya Kihyun membantunya. "Aku akan menemanimu sampai makanannya habis," katanya lugas. Dan Kihyun benar-benar merawatnya dengan telaten. "Obat itu, oleskan pada bagian yang sakit, lalu yang ini vitamin untukmu."

Setelah memberikan beberapa arahan terkait tugasnya besok, Kihyun mengangkat nampan berisi mangkuk dan gelas keluar.

"Aku akan pergi, beristirahatlah dengan baik."

Belum sempat Wonwoo balas menjawab, Kihyun sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Jika dengan Kihyun hubungannya sudah seperti ini, bagaimana dengan Wonho? Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia harus fokus menyembuhkan diri.

Sepanjang hari dia habiskan dengan tiduran dan membayangkan beberapa skenario terburuk yang akan terjadi besok.

ACTA EST FABULA

Saat beker berbunyi, bahkan Wonwoo sudah bersiap dengan baju pelayannya. Baju dengan jas melambai itu membuatnya teringat komik tentang kehidupan pelayan yang pernah dia baca, lalu setelah menyiapkan yang lain-lain dia pergi ke dapur.

Dapur masih kosong dan Wonwoo teringat bahwa kemungkinan pelayan yang lain masih tidur atau sedang bersiap, kalau itu benar entah dia kepagian atau mereka yang lambat. Setelah menuliskan tugas yang harus mereka lakukan hari ini di sebuah kertas dan menempelnya, dia bergegas membuat teh karena ketiga _vampire_ tuannya sangat menyukai kegiatan bangsawan seperti ini. Dan sebagai tambahan, daun teh yang dia masak sudah dicampur semacam cairan merah yang Wonwoo asumsikan sebagai darah, entah dari mana asalnya.

Setelah selesai, dia menaruh semuanya di kereta dorong dan membawanya sampai ke kamar Seungcheol selaku yang tertua. Wonwoo menghirup udara dalam-dalam, tentu saja dia merasa takut karena perkenalan pertama dengan ketiganya tidak menyenangkan. Beberapa kali hirupan dia lakukan sebelum membuka pintu.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Seungcheol."

Wonwoo terus membawa kereta dorongnya sampai ke samping tempat tidur Seungcheol. Seungcheol sendiri tampak bergerak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengangguk pada sapaan Wonwoo. "Teh hari ini?"

"Assam, apa tuan ingin menambahkan susu?"

"Tidak perlu."

Tangan Wonwoo bergerak cekatan saat menuangkan teh ke cangkir yang ada, dia menyerahkan cangkirnya pada Seungcheol yang mengusak matanya. "Lumayan," gumam Seungcheol yang langsung membuat Wonwoo membungkuk. "Terima kasih."

"Siapkan pakaian untuk _meeting_ hari ini! Lalu susun berkas-berkas di meja itu, aku akan mandi."

Perintah Seungcheol dilaksanakan dengan cepat, Wonwoo ingat masih ada 2 tuan muda yang belum dia bangunkan. Selanjutnya dia meninggalkan kamar Seungcheol yang sangat teratur menuju ke kamar Jun dengan tegang.

Cklek.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan..."

Kata-katanya berhenti saat melihat Jun sudah terbangun. Wajah tampannya kelam dan makin terlihat kesal dengan kedua tangan yang dlipat di dadanya. "Maaf, saya terlambat," kata Wonwoo sambil membungkuk. Jun mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak apa, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur. Apa hari ini teh Assam?"

"Betul, Tuan Jun," jawab Wonwoo yang lalu mengulang kegiatannya tadi. Jun tidak berkomentar apa-apa tapi Wonwoo cukup senang, setidaknya dia tidak dimarahi. "Masih sakit?"

"Maaf?"

"Dua hari lalu, apa masih sakit?"

Ternyata Jun lebih baik dari yang dia perkirakan. Wonwoo ragu menjawab 'tidak' dan Jun hanya mengangguk. "Taruh semua pakaianku nanti di lemari, Kihyun hanya menaruh beberapa kemarin." Dan Jun berlalu.

Wonwoo mengerjab tak mengerti sebelum tersadar, masih ada seorang lagi yang harus dibangunkan. Dia mengecek jam tangannya, sudah 10 menit berlalu dan tentu saja Wonwoo langsung menuju ke kamar Mingyu.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Mingyu."

Hening. Mingyu tampak tidak bergerak sama sekali dan Wonwoo cukup geregetan, dia masih punya pekerjaan menanti. Mau tak mau dia menggoyangkan tubuh Mingyu. "Tuan Mingyu, hari sudah pagi... UWAH!"

Dalam sedetik tubuh Wonwoo sudah dipeluk erat oleh Mingyu, tangan kanannya ditangkap tangan Mingyu sementara tangan yang lain memeluk erat pinggang Wonwoo. Wajah Wonwoo seperti memerah dan dia cukup kaget.

"Pagi juga, Wonwoo," bisik Mingyu yang sibuk menciumi rambutnya. Wonwoo tidak berani berontak karena memori 2 hari lalu masih membekas di pikirannya, karena itu juga tubuhnya agak gemetar.

"Oh, takut? Imut sekali."

Mingyu memeluknya lebih erat dan itu membuat Wonwoo makin berdebar, tapi dia merasa hangat. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, kami memang kasar. Maaf, tapi kau harus tahu kami kehabisan waktu," katanya sambil memainkan rambut Wonwoo. "Maaf, oke?"

Baru kali ini Wonwoo mendengar majikan meminta maaf pada pelayan, dua kali malahan. "Saya yang harusnya minta maaf, saya tidak boleh terbawa perasaan seperti ini," kata Wonwoo yang berusaha bangun dari tubuh Mingyu. Sayangnya Mingyu bahkan bergeming dengan kekuatan Wonwoo.

"Itu artinya kau manusia, hal-hal seperti ini tak familiar untukku."

Mingyu berguling ke samping dan tentu saja Wonwoo ikut terguling, kali ini Mingyu bermain-main dengan leher Wonwoo yang terekspos. "Maaf tuan, tapi bukankah tuan memiliki jadwal pagi ini?"

"Tidak, pemotretan hari ini ditunda untuk minggu depan. Hari ini aku bebas," jawab Mingyu. Tangannya memeluk Wonwoo makin erat, seperti anak yang mencari kehangatan dari ibunya? Bukan, lebih mirip seseorang yang sedang bermanjaan dengan kekasihnya. Pikiran itu membuat Wonwoo ingin menampar dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan mandi, temui aku di perpustakaan nanti."

Dan dengan kasar Mingyu melepaskan Wonwoo, Wonwoo sempat tercenung sebelum akhirnya menarik diri.

ACTA EST FABULA

Mingyu membaca sebuah buku tebal dengan Wonwoo yang berusaha menahan pegal di kakinya, entah dengan alasan apa Wonwoo diminta menemaninya. Untung Wonwoo sudah melakukan beberapa tugasnya, termasuk membawa pakaian Jun ke kamarnya. Dia melirik Mingyu yang masih asyik, terlihat tak ada tanda-tanda dia akan diminta pergi. Karena bosan Wonwoo melirik sebuah lukisan di belakang Mingyu. Lukisan itu berisi seorang wanita muda telanjang tampak menengadah dan menghadap ke samping, walau begitu Wonwoo tetap bisa merasakan kesedihan luar biasa dari raut wajah itu. Wanita muda itu seperti ingin berdoa karena suatu kemalangan menimpanya atau sedang memrotes kehendak Yang Di Atas atas kemalangannya.

Wonwoo masih asyik melirik saat tiba-tiba Mingyu berkata. "Duduk di sampingku, Wonwoo."

 _Akhirnya, terima kasih karena masih mengingat butler yang satu ini._

Wonwoo duduk patuh dan secara otomatis Mingyu menggeser bukunya ke arah Wonwoo. Dia melihat tulisan yang membuatnya pusing, bukannya dia tak suka membaca tapi dia tak memahami bahasa apa yang ada di sana. "Itu bahasa Bulgaria," kata Mingyu yang menjawab pertanyaan yang tak diucapkan Wonwoo. Wonwoo terdiam, dia ingin sekali bertanya banyak hal karena pelayan lain sangat tertutup mengenai majikannya. "Oh? Kau terlihat bingung."

Merasa diberi pancingan, Wonwoo memutuskan bertanya. "Tuan mengetahui banyak bahasa..." Dia sengaja tak meneruskan dan Mingyu pun menyambut tak senang. "Langsung saja ke intinya, umurku sudah lebih dari seabad dan kami berasal dari negara balkan."

Oke, menjelaskan beberapa hal dan Wonwoo mengangguk. Mingyu bukan tipe yang suka basa-basi sepertinya. "Maaf jika melenceng, tapi para pelayan di sini bukan manusia?" tanyanya yang membuat Mingyu mendengus. "Menurutmu? Mereka terlihat seperti itu, membuatku berpikir mereka manusia."

Mingyu menengok ke belakangnya. "Kau dari tadi memerhatikan lukisan ini kan? Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya yang membuat Wonwoo bingung. Apanya yang bagaimana? Lukisan itu...

"Bagus. Maksud saya, saya bisa merasakan kesedihan di dalamnya, wanita itu tampak kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga."

Walau tanggapan Wonwoo sangat klasik, Mingyu tampak terkesan. "Dia ibuku, cantik ya? Saat dia masih manusia bahkan dewa pun memujanya."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu, wajahnya yang arogan terganti dengan wajah seorang anak yang polos. "Dia sangat cantik," kata Wonwoo membenarkan. Raut wajah Mingyu kemudian berubah sendu dan dingin. "Tapi keindahan sempurna hanya pantas dihancurkan, benar kan? Dewa pun mengutuknya."

Mingyu kembali terdiam dan Wonwoo yang merasa tak pantas mengomentari juga terdiam. Sejujurnya pandangan wanita itu mirip dengan seseorang.

 _T_ a _pi dimana aku melihatnya? Rasanya baru-baru ini ada yang memiliki pandangan seperti itu._

"Namanya Lamia, kalau kau belum tahu."

Wonwoo langsung menengok, kaget atas keterusterangan Mingyu sementara Mingyu menatapnya malas. "Jangan bilang para pelayan tidak memberitahumu apa-apa?" tanyanya yang dibenarkan Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya menerima informasi sepotong-sepotong dan dia hanya menangkap bahwa dirinya adalah _salvator_ yang menjadi makanan mereka, juga merangkap _butler_ yang mengurus rumah ini.

"Kau tentu tahu kan Lamia itu siapa? Jika sudah aku akan memberitahu hal lainnya. Kami semua anak Lamia, bukan anak yang dilahirkan begitu tapi Lamia yang membesarkan kami semua. Dia menemukan dan merawat kami, mungkin jika tidak ditemukan kami semua sudah tewas." Mingyu menarik nafas sebelum lanjut berbicara. "Pada awalnya _vampire_ adalah manusia yang sudah tewas atau meninggal tak wajar, mereka meminum darah manusia hidup untuk bertahan hidup. Kami pun demikian, tewas karena dibuang atau penyakit dan akhirnya diselamatkan."

Wonwoo tampak tak yakin bertanya, tapi Mingyu mengangguk membolehkan. "Berarti tuan sudah melalui begitu banyak tahun, berarti pastinya begitu banyak _salvator_ sebelum saya?"

Mingyu tersenyum. "Hanya ada 2 dan kau satu-satunya yang mortal. _Salvator_ bukan hanya dari manusia saja, malah justru merepotkan kalau manusia." Tangan Mingyu malah menarik tubuh Wonwoo sehingga Wonwoo berada di pangkuannya sekarang. "Tapi kau berbeda," bisik Mingyu. Wonwoo sendiri hanya terdiam kaku, nafas Mingyu hangat menerpa lehernya dan sangat menakutkan bila Wonwoo merasa nyaman.

"Saya tidak memiliki kualitas tertentu untuk dipandang seperti itu," kata Wonwoo merendah. Dia tak bercanda, memang dibanding para makhluk-entah-apa pelayan dan majikannya dia tak ada apa-apanya. Mingyu sendiri tampak menggeram marah. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?! Aku memilihmu sejak lama bukan untuk mendapat kerendahdirian-mu, seorang _salvator_ dari keluarga ini harus berdiri dengan angkuh dan bermartabat. Lagipula kau juga _butler_ dari keluarga ini, bersikaplah seperti semestinya!"

Wonwoo mengiyakan dengan hormat, dia tetap saja seorang pelayan yang harus patuh. Walau mentalnya tak pernah kuat, ketakutan terus menggerogotinya bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar, dia takkan bisa menolak atau membantah. "Ingat, walau kau _salvator_ kami aku takkan segan padamu!"

Mingyu masih memertahankan pelukannya pada Wonwoo, dia terus membaca bukunya dalam diam. Wonwoo agak heran, apa Mingyu tidak terganggu dengan posisi begini? Dia sendiri tak berani bergerak dan Mingyu juga tampak senang.

 _Aneh, Tuan Mingyu tampak nyaman... denganku?_

ACTA EST FABULA

Wonwoo baru tahu bahwa pekerjaan akan sesulit ini, dia selalu mengira bahwa pelayan lainnya bisa lebih disiplin dan berpengalaman darinya. Tapi pertengkaran Kihyun-Hyungwon, Shownu yang kadang merusak peralatan dan Wonho yang bisa menghabiskan bahan makanan ternyata membawa malapetaka sendiri baginya. Wonwoo ingin sekali mempunyai tips dari _butler_ sebelumnya tentang menangani hal semacam ini.

Sudah beberapa hari semenjak perannya sebagai _butler_ dan Wonwoo sudah mulai terbiasa akan rutinitasnya. Tugas _butler_ adalah mengawasi pekerjaan pelayan lainnya, untuk itu dia pergi ke tempat para pelayan bertugas. Pertama Wonwoo pergi ke dapur, Kihyun terlihat sedang menguleni adonan sambil bersenandung. Di lorong lukisan pun, Shownu membersihkan dengan cermat. Wonho sendiri mengganti arang di perapian terdekat sementara Hyungwon masih merawat tanaman di taman herbal. Dalam hal pekerjaan, keempat pelayan memang sangat ahli walau tingkah mereka tidaklah demikian.

Tugasnya yang lain adalah menyambut kedatangan para tuan muda. Wonwoo menghela nafas, ketiga tuan mudanya belum pulang padahal sudah jam 6 petang. Walau Seungcheol adalah pengusaha, Jun adalah aktor dan Mingyu adalah model, seharusnya mereka sudah pulang. Wonwoo sebenarnya bingung kenapa mereka bekerja seperti manusia, tapi Mingyu pernah bilang bahwa mereka tidak ada kerjaan makanya mereka memulai kesibukan. Alasan yang menurut Wonwoo tidak aneh, tapi tetap saja mengherankan.

Kehidupannya sebagai _butler_ tentu saja diselipi kenyataannya sebagai _salvator._ Sudah disepakati bahwa mereka bertiga meminum darah Wonwoo seminggu sekali untuk satu orang, tapi hubungan seks akan dilakukan kapan saja. Wonwoo sendiri tak bisa membantah walau dibolehkan, karena tugas pelayan adalah mengiyakan segala permintaan tuannya. Tapi dengan segala kesibukan mereka, tak ada satu pun yang menyentuh Wonwoo dan ini sudah akhir minggu. Wonwoo cemas kalau-kalau Jun yang menindihnya, dia masih takut padanya.

Cklek.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Mingyu."

Wonwoo dengan cepat mengambil alih jaket dan tas yang Mingyu bawa, lalu membawanya ke kamar sang empu. Mingyu tidak meminta apa-apa, sehingga Wonwoo menarik diri.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 9, tapi setelah Mingyu hanya Seungcheol yang terlihat.

"Mungkin... ke labirin?"

Seungcheol menjawab acuh sambil terus berjalan ke ruang kerjanya, Wonwoo sendiri untung-untungan bertanya pada Seungcheol dan agaknya berterimakasih. "Aku akan memeriksa beberapa dokumen, coba kau cek di labirin. Ini sudah terlalu malam." Setelahnya Wonwoo menarik diri, walau dia masih terpikir 'bukannya _vampire_ juga makhluk malam?' jadi apa maksud pernyataan Seungcheol tadi? Murni kepeduliannya?

Mungkin saja demikian, pasalnya dia tahu Seungcheol pemimpin sekaligus yang tertua. Mungkin dia merasa bertanggung jawab.

Wonwoo langsung menuju taman labirin, angin malam berhembus kuat membuatnya agak kedinginan. "Oh, Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo menengok dan ternyata Hyungwon yang memanggilnya. "Sudah terlalu malam, tapi Tuan Jun belum kembali. _Hyung_ tahu dia ada di sini?" tanyanya dengan penekanan. Hyungwon mengangguk tanpa beban. "Dia selalu berada di sana sebelum kau tiba, kukira dia takkan melakukannya lagi tapi..." Hyungwon mengangkat bahunya. "Tuan Jun pasti akan memarahimu nanti, tapi tidak apa itu biasa."

Setelahnya Hyungwon memberinya peta labirin itu, dia membuatnya untuk jaga-jaga dia lupa jalan keluar labirin. "Di antara kami, hanya kau yang mampu membawa Tuan Jun kembali. Cepat pergi dan bawa dia kembali." Kata-kata Hyungwon membawa gema mengerikan, seolah-olah Jun akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya dan hanya dia yang sanggup memberhentikannya. Lagipula kenapa setiap orang di rumah ini selalu menggantungkan perkataannya?

 _Seperti ada rahasia yang belum boleh diketahui, atau dalam novel belum saatnya terkuak._

Ujung-ujungnya Wonwoo membawa sebuah senter dan peta untuk menyusuri labirin itu. Hyungwon menolak ikut karena 'akan ada sesuatu yang buruk bila aku pergi', katanya. Wonwoo tak bisa memaksa juga jadi dengan keberanian di ujung tombak dia berjalan cepat, nyaris berlari malah. Dia merasa jika tidak cepat-cepat akan ada sesuatu terjadi, sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan dan sejak dulu Wonwoo selalu memercayai instingnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir mengherankan dia bisa sepeduli ini pada 3 orang yang sangat dibencinya, setidaknya itu pikirannya.

Mungkin karena pekerjaan? Shownu pernah bilang bahwa kesehatan majikan kita adalah yang utama, tapi ketiga tuan muda adalah _vampire_ yang seharusnya takkan sakit bila berada di luar malam-malam. Jadi kenapa Wonwoo berlari sekuat tenaga ke jantung labirin?

"TUAN JUN!"

Jun tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum menatap jengkel Wonwoo. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" katanya lantang. Wonwoo ikut kaget melihat Jun karena Jun tampak tidak seperti biasanya. Wajah angkuhnya lebih diliputi kesepian dan kefrustasian. Dan lagi, sesuatu tampak berkilat dalam kegelapan tadi. Bukankah itu pisau perak?

"KUTANYA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?!"

Wonwoo nyaris kehilangan kata-kata, bukan karena kemarahan Jun yang membuncah tapi lebih ke arah penampilannya yang sangat tidak 'Jun'. Kemana pandangan angkuh dan dingin itu pergi?

"Saya ingin..." Wonwoo berusaha mencari kata yang tepat. "Tugas saya sebagai _butler_ adalah memastikan Anda dalam kondisi prima, bukankah hari sudah terlalu malam?" tanya Wonwoo sambil berusaha menekan rasa penasaran dan ketakutan. Jun hanya menatapnya dengan kejam, tapi Wonwoo bisa merasakan sebersit kesedihan di dalamnya. Aneh sekali seorang Jun bisa menampakkan ekspresi semacam itu.

"Kau tahu ini bunga apa?"

Pertanyaan yang tak disangka itu membuat Wonwoo tertegun, dia memang tak tahu banyak hal soal bunga. Dan Jun sendiri sepertinya tidak menduga Wonwoo mengetahuinya, karena dia menjawab sendiri. "Ini magnolia. Seluruh bunga di sini magnolia."

Wonwoo sendiri baru mengamati karena sedari tadi terlalu fokus pada Jun. Jantung labirin ini berisi sebuah taman kecil dengan paviliun. Dan karena Jun sudah menyinggungnya, seluruh bunga yang di tanam di sini pastilah magnolia. Paviliun yang Wonwoo kira berwarna cokelat gading dan terbuat dari marmer ternyata berwarna merah terang dengan ukiran oriental. Agak aneh karena taman bergaya Eropa ini menyatu sempurna dengan budaya timur yang kental.

Bunga magnolia sendiri tidak seperti kebanyakan bunga yang sudah berevolusi, karena itu kelopaknya masih agak lebar karena kumbanglah yang membantu penyerbukannya. Memang Wonwoo akui dia tak begitu suka magnolia, tapi melihatnya bergoyang lembut seiring angin berembus membawa kesejukan tersendiri. Di tengahnya terdapat sebuah air mancur kecil dengan patung yang tidak sama dengan patung Lamia di halaman utama. Patung itu adalah seorang pria yang memakai hanfu, dan tidak seperti Lamia yang menampilkan raut sedih justru patung ini menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang. Tapi bukan itu fokus utama Wonwoo, karena ada keindahan tersendiri saat patung yang jelas tak bergerak itu dilatarbelakangi bunga magnolia dan air mancur. Seperti sedang menari dengan alam sebagai musiknya.

" _Nympha_?" bisiknya yang mendapat sahutan tajam Jun. "Kau sudah mengenal hal-hal seperti ini?"

Wonwoo mengangguk takut. Dia memang sengaja mencari tahu banyak hal soal makhluk mitologi agar bisa mengimbangi para pelayan dan tuan mudanya. _Nympha_ diasosiasikan sebagai perwujudan alam atau lokasi tertentu tempat mereka berdiam, tapi dari beberapa sumber buku yang Wonwoo baca menyatakan _Nympha_ adalah pemimpin dari para _mediocris_ atau peri. Jika _mediocris_ mewakili suatu bunga dalam hutan, maka _nympha_ adalah hutan itu sendiri.

Dengan seluruh keberaniannya, Wonwoo lancang bertanya. "Tuan memiliki kerinduan pada _nympha_ ini?"

Jun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan, dan sayangnya kesedihan itu masih tersisa. Tidak ada yang bergerak atau berbicara, angin pun kembali berembus dengan kencang. Apa karena sudah musim gugur?

Wonwoo yang ingin membujuk Jun untuk masuk kembali melangkahkan kakinya. "Tuan, mari masuk," katanya pelan. Mungkin bila dia menggunakan suara pelan Jun akan menurut?

Sayangnya tidak.

Jun memojokkan Wonwoo di salah satu pilar, sangat cepat sampai Wonwoo tidak sempat berteriak atau berkedip. Tenaga dan aura Jun cukup membuat Wonwoo gemetar. "Kau takut," kata Jun. Pernyataan itu diamini Wonwoo dalam diam, dia menutup matanya saat tangan Jun menyentuh rahangnya. Jun tampak menilai entah apa dalam dirinya dan di saat tak terduga, suatu benda lembut menyentuh bibir Wonwoo.

Itu bibir Jun, Wonwoo sangat yakin walau dia bertahan dengan tidak membuka matanya. Tangan Jun memegang erat dagu Wonwoo, memberi perintah tak terucap untuk membuka mulutnya. Dan Wonwoo memutuskan patuh, membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Jun bermain-main di dalam mulutnya. Rasanya aneh dan geli, tapi sial baginya karena Wonwoo sangat menikmatinya. Entah kerasukan apa, Wonwoo balas melumat Jun dan sang tuan tampak menyukai tanggapan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tahu bahwa ciumannya dengan Jun tidak akan berakhir begitu saja. Dari mulut turun ke rahang, lalu turun lagi ke leher. Tapi untung bagi Wonwoo karena Jun tidak akan menghisap darahnya, walau begitu gigitan Jun tidak bisa dibilang lembut. Di tengah kegiatan itupun Wonwoo mengerang kesakitan dan nikmat, seks pertamanya sangat kasar dan tanpa dia duga memunculkan kelainan yang akan menghantuinya. Dia menyukai diperlakukan dengan kasar dan Jun adalah orang yang kasar, mereka benar-benar saling melengkapi.

Jun masih mampu menarik celananya dan Wonwoo saat kedua tangan sang _butler_ memegang erat lengannya yang kekar. Refleks Jun memegangi tubuh Wonwoo yang panas. "Kakiku," bisiknya menahan tangis. Oh, jadi Wonwoo sudah menyerah pada gairahnya sendiri. Jun sendiri melingkari kedua kaki Wonwoo ke pinggangnya, dan Wonwoo langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Jun.

Jun tampak mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum menabrakan punggung Wonwoo lagi ke dinding. Wonwoo berteriak, karena pada saat yang bersamaan Jun kembali menyerang bibirnya. Tenaga Jun memang besar, tapi saat ini kelihatannya dia mengeluarkan lebih banyak tenaga untuk menjepit Wonwoo dan bibirnya. Samar-samar Wonwoo mencium bau anyir dari bibirnya sendiri, dan dia yakin Jun akan mengeluarkan klimaksnya sekarang.

Jun benar-benar menyerang bagian bawahnya tanpa ampun, milik Jun yang dulu nyaris merobek lehernya kini nyaris merobeknya lagi dari sisi lain. Gerakan Jun cepat dan keras, bahkan Wonwoo hanya bisa mengerang sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Seksnya kali ini terasa lebih sakit padahal hanya Jun seorang yang menyerangnya, mungkin karena Jun melakukannya tanpa pelumas.

Tangisan Wonwoo berlangsung lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan, karena Jun tampak senang merobeknya. Tubuh Wonwoo malah makin memanas, pertanda bahwa nafsunya masih ada. "Ada apa, _salvator_?" bisik Jun dengan suara serak. Wonwoo menangis lagi saat Jun masih terus menghajar bagian bawah tubuhnya. Karena demi Lamia, ibu para tuan mudanya, dia merasa nyaris mati.

Tapi Wonwoo berbohong kalau dirinya tidak menikmati perlakuan Jun, seks yang tak biasa dan menantang ini membuatnya makin bernafsu. Dia ingin diperhatikan, dia ingin dimasuki lebih dalam lagi.

Dengan pemikiran itu, wajarlah jika Wonwoo mengerang nikmat bersamaan dengan bisikan Jun. "Astaga, kau cantik sekali. Kau..."

Mata Wonwoo masih terus terpejam menikmati perlakuan Jun, tapi dia nyaris berteriak marah saat Jun menggumamkan sebuah kata yang asing. Sebuah kata yang sama sekali bukan bagian dari namanya.

"Hao..."

Tapi bisikan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Wonwoo mengerang keras saat milik Jun dilepaskan dengan kasar dari tubuhnya, diganti dengan bisikan lain yang agak menenangkannya. "Boneka cantikku, Wonwoo..."

Jun masih memandang dirinya sekarang. Tubuhnyalah yang dimasuki Jun tadi, yang memuaskan nafsu kasar Jun. Tatapan dingin itu memujanya.

Wonwoo hanya mampu menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Jun, dia sempat didudukan ke sebuah sofa karena Jun masih waras untuk memakaikannya dan Wonwoo celana. Untung lagi celana itu tidak robek parah. Wonwoo masih belum mampu berjalan, karenanya Jun menggendong Wonwoo. Melewati labirin panjang dan kembali ke rumah yang dingin, selama itu Wonwoo berusaha mencari kehangatan dengan menggulung dirinya pada Jun. Tapi Wonwoo kembali sadar bahwa _vampire_ adalah manusia yang sudah mati, tentu saja tubuh Jun dingin bahkan setalah kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan. Walau begitu dia masih nekat menyamankan diri pada dada Jun yang terbentuk apik, dan ternyata tubuh Jun tidak sedingin yang dia duga.

"Dimana kamarmu?" tanya Jun dingin. Dengan suara lirih Wonwoo menjawab pendek, toh Jun tahu betul denah rumahnya jadi Wonwoo tak perlu memberi arahan lagi.

Walau Jun membuka pintu kamar Wonwoo dengan kasar, dia tetap menaruh Wonwoo dengan lembut di ranjang. Walau Wonwoo masih tetap mendesis, tapi dia tak bisa protes mengingat bahwa ini perlakuan terlembut yang pernah Wonwoo terima. "Aku akan menyuruh Kihyun ke sini," katanya sebelum akhirnya pergi. Tak berapa lama Kihyun muncul dengan nampannya dan raut khawatir, tampaknya dia begitu terburu-buru karena ada sisa tepung di wajahnya. Wonwoo ingin tertawa tapi raut serius Kihyun menelan semua gelinya.

Kihyun benar-benar seperti seorang ibu, dia merawat Wonwoo dengan telaten bahkan dia tampak tidak rela saat Wonwoo memintanya pergi. "Tidak apa, besok aku bisa langsung bekerja," lanjut Wonwoo. Kihyun sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, lagipula Wonwoo tampak teguh akan ucapannya.

"Kau lebih baik dari yang kuduga," kata Kihyun sebelum meninggalkan Wonwoo dalam kesendirian. Wonwoo menatapnya bingung dan lega. Setidaknya Jun sudah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri tadi. Senyum yang terbit itu kemudian pudar, diganti dengan kernyitan di kening.

 _Kenapa aku segini khawatirnya pada Tuan Jun? Dan siapa itu Hao?_

ACTA EST FABULA

Saat Wonho mengantarnya ke sebuah ruangan, Wonwoo sudah merasa ada yang tak beres. Pertama, raut datar Seungcheol saat memanggilnya tadi menganggunya, selain itu wajah pias para pelayan mau tak mau membuat Wonwoo memikirkan beberapa skenario terburuk yang ada. Wonwoo yakin sudah melakukan tugasnya sebagai _butler_ dengan baik, tidak tahu tanggapan para tuan muda tentang kinerjanya sebagai _salvator_.

Wonwoo masih ingat saat tadi ketiga tuan mudanya berdebat untuk mengizinkan Wonwoo bertemu dengan seseorang. Seungcheol kukuh menolak pernyataan menyerang Jun, sementara Mingyu tampak masa bodo tapi mendorong Seungcheol untuk menyetujuinya. Dan ketika perdebatan semakin memanas, Seungcheol mengizinkan. Dia tahu bahwa dua lawan satu, pemenangnya pasti yang dua. Jadilah Wonho diutus mengantar Wonwoo bertemu dengan seseorang, dengan para pelayan yang memandangnya waswas.

Mereka melawati lorong asing yang baru Wonwoo lewati, dia ingat bahwa Shownu memberinya peringatan keras untuk tidak memasuki lorong ini. Waktu itu Wonwoo membiarkan karena dipikirnya pekerjaannya tidak bertambah banyak, tapi sekarang dia kepikiran. Ada apa di lorong ini dan siapa yang akan ditemuinya? Lamia? Tidak mungkin, pernyataan tersirat dari para tuan muda membuatnya yakin bahwa Lamia sudah lama meninggalkan mereka, entah apa alasannya. Apa _salvator_ lainnya?

Ketika pemikiran itu mengahantam Wonwoo, Wonho berhenti mendadak dan membuat Wonwoo nyaris menabraknya. Wonho membuka pintu sebuah ruangan dan menyuruh Wonwoo masuk. "Dia ada di dalam, masuklah," suruhnya yang Wonwoo lakukan tanpa banyak bertanya.

Ruangan itu sama persis dengan kamar miliknya, hanya saja ada satu perbedaan mencolok. Wonwoo nyaris memekik melihat sebuah jendela besar yang ditutup rapat oleh tirai. Dia yakin dibalik tirai itu benar ada jendela karena ada seberkas sinar matahari yang samar-samar terlihat. Di tengah ruangan terdapat ranjang besar dengan sesosok pria berbaring lemah di sana, walau begitu Wonwoo terkesima dengan raut wajah pria itu yang tampak tenang dan lembut. Sepersekian detik kemudian, mata yang tadinya tertutup sempurna kini terbuka lebar. Kristal cokelat yang senada dengan rambutnya itu menyapanya ramah, bersamaan dengan suara halus yang mengalun. "Halo, apa ini Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo mengangguk bingung. "Tuan Seungcheol sudah menceritakannya, kemarilah," kata pria itu yang dituruti Wonwoo. Pria itu sangat kurus, walau terdapat alat infus dan beberapa alat kedokteran yang tidak dia pahami, tapi kesan mengerikan di ruangan itu tidak ada. Mungkin karena wajahnya, atau aura lembutnya. Yang jelas Wonwoo merasa tenang bila melihat pria itu tersenyum, seperti seorang malaikat.

"Aku Joshua," kata pria itu. "Kudengar kau _salvator_ mereka yang baru? Apa mereka memerlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Wonwoo agak malu saat menggeleng, Joshua hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Awalnya memang begitu, tak perlu khawatir. Aku juga mengalaminya." Wonwoo langsung menatap Joshua dengan cepat, jadi dugaannya benar.

"Kau tahu kan tugas _salvator_ apa?"

"Menjadi makanan utama bagi para tuan muda, dan pelepas segala keburukan mereka," jawab Wonwoo pelan. Joshua nyaris tergelak mendengarnya. "Kau harus mencari kosakata yang lebih halus lagi," katanya maklum. "Tapi hal itu memang benar, Tuan Jun pasti senang mendengar _sarcasm_ darimu."

Hening kembali melanda saat Joshua terdiam. "Bisa tolong bukakan jendelanya?" pintanya yang membuat Wonwoo tak enak menolak. "Tapi para tuan muda?" tanyanya hati-hati. Joshua kembali tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "Tidak apa, kalau begitu buka saja tirainya."

Saat Wonwoo membuka tirai beludru itu, kamar sedikit menghangat. Mungkin Wonwoo salah lihat, tapi wajah pucat Joshua tampak jauh lebih berwarna saat sinar matahari menembus ruangan ini. Suasana pun tampak lebih menghangat karenanya, dan tanpa sadar Wonwoo menghela nafas lega.

"Rindu sinar matahari ya?" tanya Joshua ramah. Wonwoo mengangguk sambil duduk di kursi yang ada. Sejujurnya memang klasik, tapi Wonwoo sering dibangunkan karena tirai kamarnya dibuka oleh sang ibu. Sinar matahri yang menyengat langsung menerpa wajahnya tanpa ampun, dan jika belum cukup sang ibu akan mengguncangkan tubuhnya atau bahkan Jinwoon akan menyiramnya dengan air. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat seorang Jeon Wonwoo menggerutu kesal di menit pertama dia bangun.

"Ada apa? Matamu berkaca-kaca, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo tersentak, dia menatap Joshua kosong. Dia ternyata merindukan keluarganya sedemikian rupa. "Rindu keluarga?" tanya Joshua pengertian. Wonwoo mengangguk lemah, air matanya bertahan di sudut matanya. "Tak bisa pergi? Para tuan muda tak mengizinkan?"

Anggukan Wonwoo kembali membuat Joshua tersenyum sedih. Dia sudah menduga Wonwoo akan merasa seperti, dia sudah tahu dengan jelas. Tapi Joshua tak bisa melakukan apapun selain melihat Wonwoo menahan emosinya sedemikian rupa sampai dia tenang sendiri.

"Maaf," bisik Wonwoo yang mendapat angukkan lagi. Agaknya Wonwoo bersyukur karena Joshua memilih, dia menjadi sedikit tenang. "Joshua- _ssi_..."

" _Hyung_ saja," potongnya yang membuat Wonwoo mengangguk paham. "Joshua _hyung,_ apa sudah merasa baikkan?" tanyanya murni kepedulian, makanya dia menggeleng kuat saat Joshua balik bertanya. "Kau bertanya karena sudah lelah dengan peranmu?"

"Kulihat kau menyayangi mereka."

Pernyataan itu membuat Wonwoo melongo kaget. Dia menyayangi para tuan muda? Ketiga mahkluk malam yang tidak hanya memisahkannya dari keluarga dan memaksanya bekerja, juga selalu meminum darahnya dan berhubungan seks tanpa persetujuan mutlak dari Wonwoo? Apa Joshua memiliki selera humor yang buruk?

"Aku salah?" tanyanya yang diiringi tawa kecil. Derai suara itu tidak mengandung kesinisan ataupun geli, tapi suatu rasa lega dan wajar aneh yang membuat Wonwoo makin bertanya-tanya. "Saya tidak mungkin menyayangi..." Lalu Wonwoo terdiam. Ya, dia tak mungkin menyayangi mereka.

"Coba pikirkan, apa kau mengkhawatirkan mereka lebih dari seharusnya?" pancing Joshua. Wonwoo masih menggeleng bandel, dia mengkhawatirkan mereka karena pekerjaan sebagai _butler_. Seorang _butler_ harus memastikan tuannya berada dalam kondisi prima. Makanya Wonwoo begitu repot untuk memastikan dirinya sendiri sehat, sehingga para tuan muda bisa meminum darahnya tanpa hambatan.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa dia tidak memperburuk keadaan diri supaya para tuan muda tidak sehat setelah meminum darahnya? Apa dia takut mati atau dia sepenuhnya menyerah pada takdirnya sebagai _salvator_?

"Saya kira..." Wonwoo menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Pendapat _hyung_ ada benarnya." Wonwoo tidak suka itu, tapi dia mulai memaksa dirinya untuk percaya, dia menyayangi ketiga tuan mudanya.

Wajah halus Joshua tampak sedih, dia membelai tangan Wonwoo hati-hati. "Kau anak yang baik," katanya. "Ya, tapi kau sangat dibutuhkan olehnya. Makanya semua bisa begini, maafkan aku anak manis."

Joshua menyentuh kening Wonwoo dengan seluruh kekuatannya. "Kau menerima restuku, pergilah dan selesaikan ini semua. Keselamatan kami beradadi tanganmu."

Wonwoo merasa seperti sesuatu yang besar menghantam kepalanya, tatapannya mengabur dan dia terhuyung ke belakang. Dia menatap Joshua kaget, tapi yang bersangkutan terus terbatuk. Wonwoo masih terbengong saat Wonho menariknya mundur, bisa dilihatnya Seungcheol yang terburu-buru memasuki ruangan Joshua.

"Malaikatku..."

Pintu pun tertutup.

Wonwoo menatap Wonho kaget, dia jarang berinteraksi dengan Wonho dan malah canggung. Wonho menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kau mendapat sesuatu?"

Wonwoo refleks mengelus dahinya. "Memang apa yang kudapat?" tanyanya polos yang membuat Wonho memicingkan matanya. Tapi yang bersangkutan tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

"Terserahlah."

ACTA EST FABULA

Sejak kejadian itu, suasana rumah yang dingin semakin dingin. Bukan hanya karena fakta musim dingin yang menggantikan musin gugur, tapi juga hubungan antara ketiga tuan muda yang membuat para pelayan hanya bergidik. Kalau boleh jujur, dulu yang sedikit menghangatkan keadaan rumah itu adalah fakta bahwa Seungcheol lebih ramah dan murah senyum daripada kedua tuan muda lainnya, Jun lebih sering tersenyum sinis sementara senyum Mingyu lebih tepat disebut serigai. Sekarang aura ramah itu berganti dengan marah yang tak terdefinisi, Jun yang sering meng-konfrontasi Seungcheol pun memilih bungkam. Malah pertengkaran nyaris berdarah sekarang selalu terjadi di antara Seungcheol dan Mingyu.

Sejak saat itu pun kerja Wonwoo lebih sering teledor dan tentu saja sudah tidak terhitung lagi omelan Kihyun yang bergema di rumah itu. Bahkan Shownu yang biasanya diam ikut menasehatinya.

"Tak bisakah kau fokus?!" pekik Kihyun saat dirinya melihat Wonwoo nyari mengiris jarinya. Demi apapun, yang dia butuhkan adalah bantuan saat memasak, bukannya pekerjaan tambahan mengawasi orang lainnya. Wonwoo bergumam minta maaf, dan Kihyun hanya mendengus kesal. Kalau saja Wonho tidak pergi membantu Hyungwon membersihkan salju atau Shownu yang pergi untuk suatu urusan, dia takkan mau meminta bantuan Wonwoo yang seperti hilang harapan.

"Aku menyuruhmu memotong daging untuk mengembalikan fokus kerjamu, bukannya untuk melukai jari-jarimu," kata Kihyun masih terus mengomel. "Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu untuk mengurus pembuatan Glühwein?" tanya Kihyun yang diangguki Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang dalam keadaan bingung pun dituntun dengan cermat oleh Kihyun.

Glühwein sendiri adalah minuman beralkohol khas Jerman yan terbuat dari _dry red wine_ yang direbus bersamaan dengan rempah-rempah seperti _star anis_ , cengkeh, kayu manis, potongan lemon, gula dan air. Dengan kandungan itu tentu saja rasa Glühwein menjadi manis dan pedas, sangat cocok untuk menghangatkan diri saat musim dingin. Dan untuk memberi sedikit alkohol di dalamnya tidak lupa Wonwoo menambahkan brandy. Setelah Kihyun memberitahunya, Wonwoo mengangkat dan menuangkan Glühwein yang sudah jadi ke gelas-gelas _wine._

Kihyun sendiri membuat Schweinepfeffer, daging babi cincang yang dibumbui pedas dengan darah babi. Sejujurnya Wonwoo agak mual mencium bau amis darah saat Kihyun memasaknya sampai campuran daging dan darah itu merata. Tapi liurnya agak menetes saat Kihyun menatanya di meja makan, walau dia sedang banyak pikiran tetap saja makanan nomor satu.

Kali ini Wonwoo benar-benar berhasil memfokuskan dirinya untuk membantu Kihyun. Kihyun masih sibuk menggiling daging untuk membuat Bratwurst, sosis babi. Terkadang Wonwoo heran mengapa mereka tidak membeli makanan setengah jadi, karena Kihyun harus bersusah payah mengolah daging mentah dulu. Dan Wonwoo benar-benar menanyakan hal tersebut pada Kihyun, sambil mencampur telur dan _beer_ dalam mangkuk tentunya.

"Ini untuk besok kok," jawab Kihyun. "Bratwurst harus didiamkan selama 24 jam di kulkas. Untuk _dessert_ aku akan membuat Lebkuchen, kue jahe dari Jerman. Tunggu, kau tahu kan dari tadi kita membuat masakan Jerman?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Selama ini kita membuat masakan khas eropa atau korea, tapi aku sudah menduga kok."

Kihyun terus menggerakkan tangannya sambil berceloteh. "Sejujurnya ini _request_ Shownu _hyung_. Masakan Jerman namanya saja yang sulit, tapi intinya sama saja kok. Coba aduk ini sampai merata, aku akan memanaskan madu dan mentega. Waktu kita mepet sekali sih."

Setelah selesai mengaduk adonan itu, Wonwoo menutupnya dengan _plastic wrap_ dan memasukannya ke kulkas. Kihyun sendiri membiarkan adonan Lebkuchen setengah jadi mendingin lalu memanaskan oven. Wonwoo menyibukan diri membuat cokelat panas dan memberikannya dengan Kihyun. Dia mendesah lega saat meminum minuman buatannya sendiri. "Enak kok," kata Kihyun setelah minum cokelat panasnya. Baru seteguk yang mengalir ke kerongkongan mereka saat Kihyun menyuruh Wonwoo membulatkan adonan itu.

Semua terasa melegakan saat Wonwoo menaruh semua bulatan adonan itu di _baking trays_ dan memasukannya ke oven. Kihyun sudah menyiapkan _wire rack_ dan alat untuk _icing_ seperti gula, putih telur, dan lainnya. Semuanya membutuhkan 20 menit dari pemasukan adonan ke oven sampai proses _icing_. Mereka pun membiarkan kue itu agak mendingin.

Kihyun memutuskan untuk memanggil Hyungwon-Wonho selama Wonwoo mencuci beberapa peralatan kotor. Shownu sendiri datang sedikit lebih cepat dari Kihyun yang berhasil menyeret Hyungwon-Wonho dari rumah kaca. Mereka masih memakan makanan itu dengan lahap saat Mingyu secara tak terduga menghampiri mereka. Wonwoo bahkan nyaris tersedak saat menyadari kepulangan cepat dari Mingyu.

"Tidak, tidak. Lanjutkan saja makanmu, aku memang pulang lebih awal karena pemotretan berakhir lebih cepat," kata Mingyu yang memotong permintaan maaf dari Wonwoo. Mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa pelayan lainnya menatap mereka dengan tatapan kaget. Mingyu hanya memerhatikan Wonwoo yang terburu-buru menyelesaikan makanannya, dia tersenyum kecil melihat Wonwoo yang begitu lucu.

"Ini _dry red wine_ kan? Kalau begitu, ini pasti Glühwein. Kau mencampurnya dengan apa?"

Kihyun sendiri memilih menjawab pertanyaan tersebut karena Wonwoo sibuk minum air putih. "Dengan rempah-rempah, tuan. Apa Tuan Mingyu mau mencicipinya?" tanya Kihyun yang sigap berdiri. Anggukan Mingyu membuat Kihyun langsung mengambil gelas _wine_ baru dan menuangkan Glühwein dengan tambahan darah babi yang tersisa, kalau tidak Mingyu takkan merasakan apapun.

Wonwoo yang sudah siap dengan perannya sebagai _butler_ dikejutkan dengan Seungcheol yang menghampirinya dengan tatapan mematikan. Mingyu yang akan meminum Glühwein-nya pun langsung menaruh gelasnya dengan kasar. Mingyu langsung mengamankan Wonwoo ke balik tubuhnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sinis.

Seungcheol sendiri langsung memukul Mingyu, tapi hal itu tak cukup untuk membuat Mingyu tumbang. Sebelum tangan Seungcheol sempat menangkap tangan Wonwoo yang gemetar, Mingyu sigap mendorong Seungcheol ke arah lain. Keempat pelayan lainnya tidak ada yang menghentikan itu karena Seungcheol berteriak. "JANGAN GANGGU ATAU KUBUNUH KALIAN!"

Intinya Seungcheol sangat murka, dan Wonwoo bahkan tidak tahu apa alasannya.

Mingyu dan Seungcheol selalu bertengkar dengan mulut dan ini pertama kalinya mereka menggunakan fisik sebagai bahan aduan. Dalam hal ini mereka imbang, tapi amarah Seungcheol membuatnya lebih kuat sehingga pada akhirnya Mingyu mengaduh kesakitan dengan darah di sana-sini. Wonwoo pun menghampiri Mingyu karena pikirnya Mingyu lebih membutuhkan dirinya dibanding Seungcheol. Sayangnya dia melakukan hal yang sangat salah.

"KEMARI JEON WONWOO!"

Desakkan untuk patuh itu membuat Wonwoo menghampiri Seungcheol. Matanya terus menatapi lantai sementara tubuhnya agak gemetar. Lagi-lagi dia mendapat kejutan saat Seungcheol menarik kasar tangannya dan memaksa kedua kakinya nyaris berlari. Seungcheol membawanya ke kamar Wonwoo sendiri, meninggalkan para pelayan dan Mingyu yang menatapnya luka.

"Apa yang diperbuat Wonwoo?" bisik Kihyun penuh kengerian. Wonho sendiri punya sebuah teori yang akan dia beberkan, tapi itu bisa menunggu karena Mingyu harus diobati terlebih dahulu. "Kihyun, siapkan peralatan. Biar aku yang memapah Tuan Mingyu kembali ke kamarnya, lalu Wonho tenangkan Hyungwon."

Perintah Shownu membuat mereka bergerak cepat, dan Mingyu mau tak mau membiarkan dirinya dipapah. Seungcheol dan tenaganya memang tak bisa diremehkan.

ACTA EST FABULA

Seungcheol membawanya ke tempat yang tak terduga, kamar Wonwoo sendiri. Dibukanya kasar pintu itu dan terus diseretnya Wonwoo sampai ke perpustakaan mini. Dari sana, Wonwoo kembali menemukan sebuah rahasia lainnya. Pintu sebuah ruangan yang terkunci, yang tak pernah Wonwoo jamah sekalipun berhasil dihancurkan oleh Seungcheol dan menguak isinya yang mengerikan.

Ruangan itu hanya diterangi lampu redup berwarna merah, dan di pusatnya terdapat sebuah ranjang dan di atasnya terdapat tali. Tidak hanya itu, di dindingnya terdapat berbagai cambuk, tali, _choker_ , juga dildo. Belum lagi dengan aura tak menyenangkan dari ruangan itu yang membuat Wonwoo bergidik, benar-benar kenyataan terburuk bahwa ruangan ini tercipta.

Seungcheol menghempaskan Wonwoo ke dinding sambil bernafas kasar. Wonwoo mengaduh tanpa suara melihatnya, dia takut tentu saja. Tapi daripada takut, ada perasaan kecewa dan marah yang dia simpan. "Dengar," kata Seungcheol dalam. "Aku berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak menyakitimu, tapi bantahan Mingyu makin membuatku kesal."

"Kau! Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan, tapi Joshua musnah segera setelah kau mengunjunginya!"

DEG.

Wonwoo memandang Seungcheol dengan mata memelalak. Kenapa Joshua?

"Padahal kami berencana melepaskanmu setelah Joshua sembuh, padahal Joshua sudah mulai membaik." Nada bicara Seungcheol tidak hanya melembut, tapi juga menyedihkan. "Tidak mungkin jika dalam satu jam keadaannya begitu _drop_ sampai begitu! Katakan, apa yang telah dia berikan padamu?!"

Wonwoo memilih dipojokan dengan cekikan di lehernya daripada dipandangi begitu oleh Seungcheol. Tatapan menusuk Seungcheol bahkan cukup membuat Wonwoo kehilangan kata-kata, seperti memaksa untuk menceritakan kebenaran. Tapi apa yang diketahui seorang Jeon Wonwoo? Harusnya akal sehat Seungcheol sudah meneriakan hal ini.

"Tidak ada," cicitnya yang membuat Seungcheol menamparnya kuat. Bukan hanya sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, tapi juga kepalanya berputar sampai-sampai dia jatuh. "Kau berbohong." Bahkan Seungcheol bukan mengeluarkan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan.

"Kau tidak punya hak lain selain menjawab pertanyaanku sekarang!" kata Seungcheol masih berusaha bernegosiasi. Kediaman Wonwoo dianggapnya ketakutan, yang ternyata kurang tepat. "Mengapa tuan mengatur hak dalam hidup saya?"

Pertanyaan itu mengejutkan Seungcheol yang mengira dirinya mampu menekan Wonwoo secara fisik maupun psikis. "Saya... tak bisakah saya memiliki hak untuk marah? Apakah karena saya dibawa sebagai penjamin hutang makanya harga diri saya sudah sama dengan nol?"

"SAYA!" Wonwoo menatap Seungcheol dengan isak tertahan. "Saya... apakah tuan sekalian menandai saya sejak lama? Apakah saya sejak awal ditargetkan sebagai penjamin hutang yang tak seberapa? Apa..."

Dan kali ini tidak hanya tamparan tapi juga pukulan di tubuhnya yang Wonwoo rasakan. Seungcheol yang murka, semakin murka karena Wonwoo begitu lancang. "Jadi inilah yang Joshua beritahui?!" Suaranya makin menggelegar dan kekelaman tampak di sekitar Seungcheol saat tangannya tidak hanya sibuk membuat memar di tubuh Wonwoo dan melucuti pakaiannya.

"Ya! Memang sejak awal saat kami melihatmu 15 tahun yang lalu, kami memutuskan untuk menandaimu sebagai _salvator_ baru! Tapi kau tak berhak menyalahkan kami, karena orang tuamu-lah yang menjualmu pada kami!"

Seungcheol mengambil sebuah cambuk dan memaksa Wonwoo berpose seperti kucing. "Mereka menjualmu untuk harta, kekuasaan, dan kemakmuran!"

Satu pecutan terjadi dan Wonwoo berteriak kesakitan.

"Mereka bilang bahwa kau diturunkan hanya untuk tumbal pengganti anak mereka!"

Satu pecutan lagi dan punggung mulus itu tergores darah.

"Mereka tak lebih dari sepasang manusia yang mengaggungkan uang, bahkan aku yakin kau akan dijual sebagai gigolo kalau kami tak manandaimu! Harusnya kau berterima kasih, karena yang menyentuhmu hanya kami bertiga!"

Pecutan demi pecutan terus dilakukan Seungcheol. Bagai seorang petani yang memaksa kerabunya terus membajak, atau bagai seorang pawang kuda yang memaksa kudanya berlari cepat. Tapi bagi Seungcheol, pecutan ini tidak hanya untuk pelajaran Wonwoo tapi juga penyaluran emosinya selama ini. Dan Wonwoo tak bisa membantah lebih banyak karena yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya erangan kesakitan, walau begitu di tengah kegilaan Seungcheol dia masih tetap membantah.

"Yang kau lakukan adalah menumbuhkan kegilaan akan harta dari dalam diri mereka."

Seungcheol semakin gelap mata saat menyeret Wonwoo ke ranjang dan mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya erat. Cahaya mata Wonwoo sejak awal sudah mati dan hanya terisi air mata, tapi dia masih berusaha berontak. Tangisnya makin hebat saat Seungcheol mengeluarkan dildo berukuran besar, dan tidak hanya satu tapi 4.

" _Salvator_ lancang," desis Seungcheol. Dia bahkan tak menyiapkan Wonwoo sama sekali, yang Seungcheol lakukan murni kefrustasian. Tanpa memerhatikan Wonwoo yang memandangnya ngeri, dimasukkannya dildo itu ke bagian tubuh Wonwoo. Satu persatu, tanpa persiapan.

Setelah keempat dildo itu masuk, digerakannya benda itu dengan cepat. Wonwoo semakin histeris karena demi apapun itu sakit. Sangat sakit. Dildo itu keras dan benda mati, bahkan panjangnya melebihi milik ketiga tuan mudanya. Bagian bawahnya serasa dihancurkan secara perlahan, dan gesekan kasar yang terjadi terus menyakitinya. Mungkin ini seks paling menyakitkan yang pernah Wonwoo lakukan, sekali pun dia terangsang tetap saja itu hanyalah reaksi naturalnya.

Kedua tangan dan kakinya masih terus meronta bersamaan dengan tangisnya. Dalam keadaan begitu bahkan Seungcheol tidak menampakan belas kasihan sedikit pun, seolah Wonwoo bukan manusia tapi sejenis makhluk yang pantas untuk diciderai. Dan penderitaannya belum cukup sampai disitu karen Seungcheol membiarkan 4 benda terkutuk itu terus di dalamnya.

"Kau terangsang kan? Bagus, aku akan pergi."

Membiarkan seorang yang sedang klimaks pergi dengan keempat dildo? Jelas-jelas Seungcheol menginginkan Wonwoo menjadi budak seksnya. Dan sang tuan benar-benar pergi setelah menutup kedua mata Wonwoo dengan kain satin hitam.

"Uhh~ Tolong..."

Desahan itu masih terus memenuhi ruangan terkutuk milik Seungcheol sampai sang empu pingsan karena lelah.

ACTA EST FABULA

Jika Wonwoo berharap bahkan penyiksaan yang dia alami mimpi atau sudah berakhir, maka dia berharap terlalu banyak.

Dalam keadaan mata tertutup dan tubuh tidak bisa digerakkan, juga dildo di dalam tubuhnya, maka dia tak bisa menebak sudah berapa lama dia berada di sini. Tidak hanya bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sakit, tapi juga punggungnya yang mungin infeksi karena bekas pecutan itu masih basah. Kali ini tak ada satu pun pelayan yang bisa menolongnya, bahkan Kihyun mungkin tak bisa merawatnya.

Jadi dia akan mati di sini sebagai _sex doll_ , apa bedanya dengan menjadi gigolo?

Ada saat dia mendengar suara pintu dibuka, dan ternyata itu adalah Seungcheol dan Jun. Seungcheol melepaskan dildo dari dalam tubuhnya, sementara Jun menghisap darahnya. Jika Jun menyerang bagian tubuhnya dengan pelan, maka Seungcheol menyerangnya tanpa ampun, walau Wonwoo bingung kenapa mereka seperti bertukar kepribadian.

Tapi tidak peduli berapa lama waktu dan kesakitan yang dia rasakan, Mingyu tidak pernah muncul.

Ketika Wonwoo sudah terlalu lemah untuk menangis dan hanya bisa terisak, ketika kemarahan Seungcheol tidak berkurang, dan ketika kehadiran makin lama makin menipis, Mingyu tak juga datang. Jadi tidak hanya dibuang Seungcheol dan Jun, Mingyu juga tidak peduli lagi padanya.

Setelah memperkirakan nasib keluarganya yang tidak dia tahu sudah lama mati, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk mati. Tapi Seungcheol sedikitnya memberi air untuk bertahan hidup, jadi dia tak bisa mati dengan cepat. Mungkin dia akan mati karena infeksi luka, atau mati saat vibrator yang sudah menggantikan dildo di tubuhnya bergetar terlalu keras.

Tapi Seungcheol masih belum mau Wonwoo mati dengan cepat. "Mati tidak semudah itu," bisiknya sambil menyetel vibator sampai maksimum. Seungcheol menginginkannya hidup dengan penuh penderitaan sebagai ganti nyawa Joshua yang takkan kembali.

"Kkhh~"

Hal yang menyedihkan lainnya adalah dia hanya bisa mendesah sebagai ganti teriakan minta tolong, desahan adalah simbol kenikmatan dan seolah-olah Wonwoo menikmati perlakuan ini. Menjijikan.

Di sela desahannya Wonwoo selalu berbisik tolong, jika ada Seungcheol dia akan kembali ditampar, tapi kali ini Seungcheol sudah pergi. Jadi Wonwoo bisa terus berbisik tolong pada dinding dan pintu yang terdiam tak berdaya, atau pada seorang tuan yang tak pernah menengoknya.

"Wonwoo?"

Sebuah bisik dengan nada suara lain seolah menjawab permintaannya. Wonwoo sendiri selalu mengira itu hanya delusi pikiran rusaknya, makanya dia tidak menjawab bisikan itu. "Shh... Tolong... Ahh~"

"Wonwoo?"

Kali ini bisikan itu membesar, diiringi suara terbukanya pintu. "Wonwoo..."

Di tengah pikirannya yang berkabut, Wonwoo bisa mendengar seseorang terus memanggilnya, seseorang yang selalu dia harapkan.

"Aku akan melepas ikatannya, jangan khawatir oke? Ah, vibratornya..."

Alat yang membuat Wonwoo menangis sambil mendesah itu berhenti dan dikeluarkan dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu kaki dan tangannya dilepaskan dari rantai, prosesnya cukup cepat sampai-sampai Wonwoo menyangka dia berdelusi lagi.

"Wonwoo, jangan khawatir. Aku akan merawatmu, aku..."

Tapi yang Wonwoo lakukan adalah berusaha menggigit lidahnya, tapi sayangnya terhalang oleh lengan seseorang. Tenaganya tak bisa membuatnya melepaskan lengan itu, tapi dia juga tak mau menghentikan gigitannya.

"Wonwoo! Kau... kau ingin bunuh diri?! Kau..."

Wonwoo masih menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mau diselamatkan untuk menjadi tumbal apapun, dia tak mau memilih apapun, dia hanya ingin mati.

"Wonwoo, kumohon... aku akan melepaskan tanganku, tapi jangan berpikiran untuk menggigit lidahmu," pinta orang itu yang masih berusaha menenangkan Wonwoo. Wonwoo sendiri bandel menggeleng, dia capek. Dia hanya ingin istirahat panjang melalui kematian.

"Wonwoo, aku... aku minta maaf karena telah menandaimu. Aku yang salah, tapi aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan merawatmu, menjagamu dengan seluruh kekuatanku, jadi tolong..."

Wonwoo hanya menangis saat lengan itu berhasil dilepaskan, tapi dia tidak berencana menggigit lidahnya. Dia hanya terus terisak dengan pelukan seorang tuan yang sangat dia kasihi, pelukan dari seorang Kim Mingyu.

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

Hai Panda akhirnya lanjut nih~ Sepertinya Panda kebelet _up,_ karena setelah ngetik bagian akhir chap ini Panda memutuskan untuk langsung _publish_ XD Dan terima kasih udah menunggu lama sampai ff ini _up_ karena emang Panda dapat banyak halangan -uts, capek, gak mood, wb dll- buat ngelanjutinnya. Oh ya kalau kalian penasaran sama asal para tuan/ pelayan, Panda udah kasih petunjuk sih XD

Terus ada salah satu pembaca yang komen tentang hutang keluarga Jeon, dan bocoran ini gak bisa Panda ceritainn jadi harus ditulis di sini. Keluarga Jeon itu terobsesi sama kekayaan, dan mereka punya perjanjian spiritual sama para _vampire_ untuk menjadikan mereka berkuasa dan makmur. Tapi ya emang para _vampire_ licik aja, akhirnya hutang itu menjadikan Wonwoo sebagai tumbal/ penjaminnya XD. Kekuasaan ini berupa jabatan di perusahaan/ pemerintahan, makamur itu maksudnya uanggggg XD.

Panda sangat mencintai cerita uke yang menderita secara psikis dan fisik, makanya di akhir chap Wonwoo selalu tersiksa. Dan Panda gak bisa bikin adegan seks yang detail karena... tidak kuat XD dan Panda gak sepervert itu ya, lagipula adegan seperti itu enaknya kan eksplisit XD Terus maaf ya, BDSM-nya kurang oke karena plot cerita tidak memungkinkan -atau penulisnya aja yang tidak ahli-. Sekarang Panda mau balas review para pembaca~ Sebelumnya, Panda mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih, karena review kalian sperti menghantui Panda untuk lanjut secepatnya, juga follow dan fav-nya juga mengerikan. Kenapa? Karena baru kali ini Panda dapat review, fav, dan follow sebanyak ini melalui 1 chap TT *peluk cium satu-satu *alay dikit tidak apa. Terima kasih semuanyaaaaaa.

ananda12alpam: Sudah Panda lanjut kok.

kimnimgyu: Ehe, jadi malu.

mochikyung: Udah ketahuan kan, yang sayangggg banget sama Wonwoo siapa? Tapi sebenarnya mereka semua sayang kok, tapi ya gitu XD.

ichinisan1-3: Kakaaaaaa! Review panjang dan detail seperti biasa TT Emang salah Panda sih, harusnya nyebutnya mansion karena emang besarrrr banget. Nonu disayang kok, tapi Mingyu emang keliatan lebih sayang sih, dan iya semua _salvator_ kerjaannya di gangbang gitu, sakit tapi kan ena(?). Tapi Panda gak kepikiran tentang keadaan kamar abis mereka begituan, karena mereka begituan tidak di kasur masing2 XD Makanya ancur aja ruangan itu, dan yang beresin siapa? Shownu XD selaku pelayan senior.

RahilahKim: Ehe, Panda punya obsesi aneh terhadap 4some walau nyatanya adegan mereka kurang sih.

meanieons: Jadi kamu suka Wonu menderita? Sama sih XD. Sudah dilanjut ya

pims13: Ehe, Panda pun suka menulis cerita ini. Dan memang semacam penghormatan karena ka ichinisan req ke Panda

17karat: Sebenarnya Panda agak tergugah baca reviewmu, tapi kenapa ujungnya Wonwoo harus menikmati 4some penuh paksaan XD. Tapi dia menikmati kok, sama Jun di chap ini dia menikmati.

KimSparkles: Tampol aja, karena emang mereka keterlaluan *apalagi di chap ini. Dan Wonu itu kuat kok XD.

sansan33: Oho, Panda tersapu XD. Dan enggak, ini bukan 1shoot walau dulunya Panda berencana begitu.

diciassette: Karena para _vampire_ di sini kasar jadinya Mingyu dibuat gitu TT, tapi dia nanti soft ke Wonwoo kok.

sebongiee: Sudah Panda berikan jawabannya ya~ Dan hutang mereka itu berbunga sampai akhirnya mereka gak bisa menebus Wonwoo lagi, mereka nyesel lho menjadikan Wonwoo sebagai penjamin XD

Jeon Yeowoo: Gak bisa berkata-kata karena terlalu keren ya? Panda juga kok *narsis. Tapi bagian naenanya.. udah lumayan jelas kan sekarang? Panda tak sanggup... maaf XD

Anatsuki25: Sudah dilanjut~

: Yup~ Dan paling lama itu Joshua juga

wanUKISS: Panda senang membacanya XD, bahasa yang sulit, seperti apa ya? Apa kita terkena _language barrier?_ XD

Nava550: Ehe, ini dia lanjutannya~

Someonelol: Yup~ udah dilanjut ya

ZendWu00: bahasanya rame? ribet gitu ya XD

whatamitoyou: monggo udah dilanjut~

Sekali lagi Panda mengucapkan terima kasih atas review, fav dan follow. Apa lanjutannya membosankan? Apa BDSM-nya kurang kejam? Apa bagian seks kurang hot? Atau lanjutannya cukup memuaskan rasa penasaran? Silakan di komen, fav+follow bagi yang belum, dan beritahu Panda pemikiran kalian akan chap ini. bye ^^


	3. Chapter 3

ACTA EST FABULA

SVT & MONSTA X

YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan, OOC

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

Hari-hari Wonwoo selalu terasa seperti mimpi. Saat dia terbangun di rumahnya dulu, dia diminta untuk bersembunyi di ruang bawah tanah dan akhirnya ditemukan pria berpakain serba hitam. Lalu dalam sekejab Wonwoo menjadi pelayan di rumah besar tanpa tahu apa-apa mengenal majikannya, setelahnya dia menerima kenyataan bahwa dia menjadi _salvator_ bagi ketiga tuan mudanya. Jika Wonwoo berpikir hidupnya tidak bisa lebih rumit lagi, pertemuannya dengan Joshua membuat kehidupannya kembali berputar lebih drastis. Menjadi _sex doll_ selama 1 bulan sebelum akhirnya diselamatkan Mingyu membuatnya makin berbeda, hanya dengan kehadiran salah satu dari ketiga tuan mudanya dia menjadi makin mudah ketakutan.

Intinya, Wonwoo menjadi trauma jika melihat barang-barang yang terkait dengan BDSM. Melihat tangga ke arah perpustakan mini saja sudah membuatnya merinding sehingga Mingyu menutup paksa ruangan itu. Tidak hanya itu, Wonwoo masih takut jika Mingyu tidur di dekatnya sehingga Mingyu hanya bisa tertidur tak nyaman di sofa yang sengaja dia taruh. Selain daripada itu, Mingyu benar-benar merawat Wonwoo. Dari menggantikan bajunya, menungguinya makan, membalut tubuhnya dengan perban sampai mengelap tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Dia bahkan rela untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya, padahal _modelling job_ sedang marak-maraknya saat musim dingin.

Wonwoo sendiri semakin lama semakin bisa mengendalikan dirinya, dia tentunya malu karena menangis meraung-raung begitu pada Mingyu. Seluruh kebimbangannya telah menghilang saat Mingyu memeluknya waktu itu, dan perasaannya makin mantap seiring dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya yang membaik. Bahkan dia bisa menelan ketakutannya pada sentuhan Mingyu.

"Mungkin lebih baiknya kau mandi hari ini," kata Mingyu setelah Wonwoo menyelesaikan makanannya. Dia memberi Wonwoo obat dan gelas, lalu menyaksikan Wonwoo memakan obat itu dengan kening berkenyit. "Pasti tidak enak hanya mengelap tubuh begitu, tunggu sebentar ya." Mingyu pun keluar untuk meletakkan peralatan makannya setelah menyalakan air di _bathup_.

Merasa ditinggalkan lama, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk membaca buku tebal milik Mingyu. Sedikitnya dia ingin mengerti bahasa latin yang terkadang keluar dari mulut para tuan muda dan pelayan. Walau begitu dia heran, sebenarnya mereka semua berasal dari mana? Kenapa pula bahasa latin dianggap sangat keramat bagi mereka? Waktu terasa berdetak lebih lama saat Wonwoo memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang ada, dia menjadi was-was karena takut bukan Mingyu yang kembali melainkan tuan mudanya yang lain. Dia menggenggam erat buku di tangannya, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada tulisan yang berdiri rapi di sana. Wonwoo harus konsentrasi, dia harus menguasainya. Tapi kenapa bayang-bayang kejadian di masa lampau terus membayanginya?

CKLEK.

Wonwoo terlonjak dan langsung memasang mata pada pintu yang terbuka kecil, dan dia kembali menghela nafas lega melihat Mingyu telah kembali. "Terlalu lama? Maaf ya," kata Mingyu lembut. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah berapa banyak Mingyu meminta maaf padanya? Walau maafnya takkan mengembalikan segala sesuatunya seperti semula, tapi hati Wonwoo tetap menghangat tanpa alasan. Di tangan Mingyu terdapat beberapa peralatan mandi, tunggu memangnya untuk apa Wonwoo diberikan peralatan mandi lainnya?

Mingyu masuk ke kamar mandi, kemudian menyembulkan kepalanya dari sana. "Wonwoo, airnya sudah siap. Ayo kemari." Kenapa pula terkesan Mingyu adalah pelayannya sementara Wonwoo tuan muda yang manja?

Dia pun berjalan pelan dan masuk ke kamar mandi, Mingyu sudah meneteskan beberapa minyak esensial ke dalam _bathup_. Sang tuan muda tampak bingung saat menatap air yang sudah tertampung. "Wonwoo, coba kau cek suhunya, apa masih terlalu panas?" tanyanya. Wonwoo agak takjub melihat wajah Mingyu yang seperti anak kecil. Untunglah air di _bathup_ itu suhunya pas, sehingga Wonwoo bisa segera menanggalkan bajunya dan berendam. Wonwoo sudah tak terlalu peduli pada Mingyu yang menatap tubuhnya intens.

"Nyamankah?" tanya Mingyu melihat Wonwoo yang menghela nafas segera setelah tubuhnya menyentuh air hangat. Wonwoo mengangguk seraya menutup matanya, dia merasa lega menghirup aroma lavender dan mawar. Wonwoo sendiri bisa mendengar Mingyu menutup tirai di sekitar _bathup_ dengan pelan. "Aku ada di luar, kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja."

Wonwoo sendiri merasa Mingyu takut dirinya mencoba bunuh diri lagi, tapi dia tetap mencoba memberi Wonwoo privasi. Karena itulah tirai dibuka sedikit, sementara Mingyu duduk termangu di bagian kering kamar mandi. Wonwoo yang sudah lama tidak memikirkan bunuh diri, mencoba terjaga supaya tak tertidur saat berendam. Terlalu nyaman dan tenang sekali, seakan-akan lima bulan ini hanya mimpi belaka.

Sepertinya waktu berjalan cepat saat Mingyu membuka tirainya. "Sudah 30 menit, lebih baik aku mulai memandikanmu," katanya yang tentu saja menuai protes keras dari Wonwoo. "Tapi Tuan Mingyu, saya bisa melakukannya sendiri," kata Wonwoo mencoba bangun sendiri, tapi Mingyu menahannya. "Tidak, biar aku yang melakukannya."

Dengan hati-hati, Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke arah _shower_ berada. Memang _shower_ dan _bathup_ dipisah, tapi yang lebih menakjubkan adalah perpaduan antara _bathup_ kuno dan _shower_ modern yang sangat serasi. Seperti kebaikan dan kejahatan yang tak bisa menyayangi satu sama lain, tapi berdiri berdampingan dengan apik.

"Kusentuh ya?" kata Mingyu meminta izin. Wonwoo hanya terdiam saat Mingyu mulai membasahi rambutnya dan mengeramasinya. Siapa kira Mingyu ahli dalam pekerjaan remeh seperti ini? Pijatan di kepalanya tidak keras dan lembut, sangat pas baginya. "Apa kau suka aromanya?" tanya Mingyu memulai pembicaraan setelah sekian lama. Wonwoo bergumam, "iya, tuan."

"Minyak esensial yang kutuang tadi lavender, mawar dan geranium murni. Masing-masing berfungsi untuk penyembuhan luka, peredaan stres dan meningkatkan sirkulasi darah. Sebenarnya aku berencana untuk memijatmu tadi, tapi..." Mingyu berdeham pelan. "Tubuhmu sudah lebih baik?"

"Sudah, tuan," sahut Wonwoo pelan. Jadi Mingyu ragu menyentuhnya? Setelah sekian lama? Dan lagi mengapa Mingyu memperlakukannya seolah di boneka kaca?

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kau merasa segar setelah mandi, tapi wangi _mint_ akan bertabrakan dan kau akan pusing. Makanya _shampoo_ dan _conditioner_ kupilih dengan wangi floral, sementara _bodywash_ kuusahakan wanginya netral. Coba tutup matamu."

Bunyi derasnya air memenuhi ruangan itu, Mingyu tampak mengusak pelan rambut Wonwoo sementara sang empu terdiam menikmati. Mungkin sadar bahwa Mingyu masih berpakaian lengkap, Wonwoo langsung membuka matanya cepat. "Tuan, baju Anda..."

"Tidak apa!" seru Mingyu dengan suara bergetar. "Mengertilah Wonwoo, aku ingin sedikit memperlakukanmu dengan baik untuk penebusanku. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak meminum darahmu, aku... panas, kau tahu?"

Wonwoo memutar badannya dan mendapati Mingyu menatap tubuhnya intens. Oh ya, bukankah para _vampire_ spesial seperti Mingyu butuh tidak hanya darah tapi seks. Sudah berapa lama Mingyu tidak meminum darahnya?

"Tuan," bisiknya. "Kalau hanya mengatasi keduanya, saya masih mampu."

"Tidak!" Wonwoo berjengit mendengar pekikan marah Mingyu, harga dirinya tercoreng saat mengetahui Mingyu menolaknya. "Kau sudah terluka parah, aku tak mau menambahnya. Aku mungkin akan kasar padamu, aku tak mau..."

Wonwoo terdiam melihat Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya takut. "Hanya darahmu Wonwoo, kurasa aku hanya butuh itu sekarang. Soal seks... itu bisa menunggu."

Mingyu memegang kedua bahu Wonwoo dan meremasnya. "Maaf Wonwoo, tapi aku tidak tahan," bisiknya. Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya, mempersilakan Mingyu menuntaskan dahaganya barang sejenak. Mingyu agaknya mengendus leher Wonwoo karena Wonwoo merasa geli. "Kalau merasa lemas, tarik saja lenganku," bisik Mingyu yang entah kenapa membuat Wonwoo memerah. Lalu Wonwoo merasa sedikit sengatan di di lehernya, Mingyu mulai meminum darahnya ternyata.

Tapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak gemetar, walau lemas tentu saja. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tenang. Mungkin tenang karena sudah melaksanakan tuganya sebagai _salvator_ dengan baik?

Wonwoo nyaris pingsan saat Mingyu tahu-tahu memeluknya, kepalanya serasa melayang. "Kau lemas ya? Sepertinya aku meminum terlalu banyak," gumam Mingyu khawatir. Walau begitu suara Mingyu terdengar lebih jernih dan jelas, mungkin karena dia sudah minum darah. "Tapi kau belum mandi, masih kuat berdiri?"

Wonwoo mengangguk sambil berusaha memantapkan pijakannya, untung tidak jatuh. Selanjutnya Mingyu memandikannya dengan cepat dan hati-hati, walau harusnya dia lebih baik menidurkan Wonwoo tapi dia tak suka jika ada pekerjaan yang ditunda. Bahkan entah mencari kesmpatan atau tidak, Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo segera setelah mengeringkan dan memakaikannya baju.

Cara Mingyu yang begitu lembut dan penuh hormat sangat membuai Wonwoo, dia sedikit tersenyum saat melihat Mingyu begitu sibuk deminya. Tentunya Wonwoo makin tersentuh dan semakin membuka pintu hatinya, tanpa dia sadari. Mingyu bahkan memberinya obat penambah darah dan menyuruhnya makan lagi, untuk menambah energi.

Setelahnya Mingyu terduduk di sofa yang ada, melihatnya Wonwoo jadi merasa kasihan. Sudah cukup lama Mingyu memaksakan diri tidur di tempat yang tak nyaman tersebut, dan itu semua karena trauma konyolnya. "Tuan," panggil Wonwoo pelan. Mingyu menatapnya penuh tanya sebagai jawaban. "Tuan..."

Sial, kenapa suaranya terdengar bergelombang? Apa trauma konyol itu belum hilang? Tapi ketika Mingyu meminum darahnya tadi, dia tidak gemetar. Lalu kenapa? "Apa tuan mau tidur di sini? Dengan saya?"

Senyum Mingyu mengembang secara aneh. "Kan sudah kubilang, seks itu bisa nanti. Tapi kalau sekarang juga tak masalah sih," katanya yang membuat Wonwoo menahan tangannya yang ingin melempari sang tuan dengan buku. Karena demi apapun...

"Maksud saya, tidur yang hanya mengistirahatkan badan dengan cara berbaring. Bukannya tidur yang dilakukan dengan bergumul panas di ranjang."

Mingyu tersenyum nakal, seperti anak kecil yang sedang berbuat jahil. "Iya Wonwoo, aku paham. Aku cuma ingin menggodamu tadi." Lalu Mingyu mendudukan dirinya di samping Wonwoo, Wonwoo yang tadinya ingin lanjut membaca malah menaruh bukunya. "Bukannya kau masih lemas? Kenapa tadi membaca?" tanya Mingyu yang dijawab Wonwoo malas. "Penasaran, tapi sudah malas membaca."

Lalu hening saat Wonwoo meringsek masuk ke selimutnya, dia langsung menyamankan diri. Berbeda dengan Mingyu yang hanya menatap datar langit-langit, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian dia membalikan badannya, takut Wonwoo masih trauma padanya. Mingyu tahu dia sudah lama tak menyentuh Wonwoo, dan sejujurnya itu menyikasanya. Tapi dia tak bisa memaksa Wonwoo, karena perbuatan bodoh kedua _hyung_ nya dia harus menahan diri.

Sial.

ACTA EST FABULA

Saat Wonwoo terbangun, Mingyu sudah tidak ada. Dia mengucek matanya perlahan lalu menguap. Masih mengantuk.

"Ngg~"

Wonwoo yakin dia mendengar suara desahan, tapi dimana? Dan kenapa terasa sangat dekat?

"Wonwoo~"

Wajah Wonwoo memerah saat medengar desahan itu menyebut namanya, dan dia jadi yakin bahwa yang mendesahkan namanya... adalah Mingyu?

Wonwoo bergerak cepat menuju kamar mandinya, tentu saja dia membuka pintunya dengan perlahan. Untungnya pintu itu tak berderit, sehingga Wonwoo bisa membuka dan menutupnya tanpa masalah. Dia terus berjalan sampai ke _shower_ dimana suara itu terus terdengar, dan benar dugaannya. Ada Mingyu di dalamnya, dengan piama lengkap di tubuhnya dan sedang mengurus miliknya. _Shower_ menyala, menghujani tubuh Mingyu dengan deras.

Bohong jika Wonwoo tidak tergugah menatap Mingyu sekarang. Tuannya yang satu itu memang tampan, tubuhnya tinggi dengan otot yang menonjol. Kali ini dia seperti menghadiri pemotretan, dengan cahaya temaram dan dirinya yang tengah menengadah. Mingyu sangat seksi, sangat sangat seksi.

Wonwoo hanya berani terdiam tanpa mengedip melihat ciptaan Tuhan itu, saat tiba-tiba Mingyu menoleh. Tatapannya terkejut dan marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" bisiknya. Wonwoo kaget, nada bicara Mingyu menyakitinya. "Aku tak mau melakukannya, Wonwoo," kata Mingyu berusaha menghiburnya. "Kau masih takut kan? Aku tak mau menyakitimu."

Kenapa Mingyu begitu hati-hati? Mendengar alasannya menetramkan hati Wonwoo, wajahnya memanas. Apa sudah memerah?

"Tapi saya mau..."

Bisikan itu malah seperti memicu Mingyu. Tahu-tahu Mingyu sudah memeluknya erat, dia tampak tak peduli tubuhnya yang sudah basah. Wonwoo pun demikian, dia sudah tak peduli dengan rasa takutnya dan tubuh basah Mingyu.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Mingyu sambil membelai kepala Wonwoo. Dia masih membutuhkan konfirmasi dari Wonwoo, bukankah ini semakin membuai Wonwoo? Wonwoo...

"Iya."

Lalu Mingyu menciumnya lembut, awalnya. Karena ketika Wonwoo membalas permainan lidah Mingyu, ciuman itu berubah menjadi panas. Mingyu membawa tubuh Wonwoo ke kasur yang ada, dia tampak terampil membuat Wonwoo tetap bertahan. Saat Mingyu mendorong tubuh Wonwoo, Wonwoo sadar dia semakin jatuh ke dalam pesona Mingyu. Mingyu yang kini menelanjanginya dan kembali menciumnya membuat Wonwoo terlena.

Bibir Mingyu kembali bergerilya. Setelah selesai memainkan lidahnya di mulut Wonwoo, kini giliran rahang yang dia kecup. Lalu leher dia gigit perlahan, tidak ada darah yang dihisap karena Mingyu hanya ingin menandai Wonwoo. "Milikku," bisiknya dengan nada sensual. Wonwoo mendesah puas. Ya, dia milik Mingyu.

Seiring dengan ciuman Mingyu yang menurun, desahan Wonwoo semakin menguat dan geliat tubuhnya semakin menjadi. Mingyu masih ingin bermain-main dengannya. Tubuh Wonwoo memanas, dia ingin milik Mingyu. Jangankan mengharapkan diporak-porandakan begitu, bahkan Mingyu masih mengenakan piama basahnya. Walau begitu Wonwoo tidak tahu harus kesal atau tidak, karena otot dan _abs_ Mingyu tampak jelas di piama itu. Dan memikirkan tangan itu menggenggam tangannya saat bersetubuh membuatnya semakin memanas.

"Tuan~"

Mingyu menyerigai, Wonwoo sudah klimaks rupanya. Rengekannya malah membuatnya semakin senang bermain-main. Dia terus mengelus paha Wonwoo perlahan. Jari panjangnya berhati-hati menyentuh kulit Wonwoo yang kian sensitif. Desahan Wonwoo kembali terdengar.

"Tuan~" rengeknya dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang. Mingyu sendiri menatap Wonwoo dengan kagum. Wajah emo itu tampak cantik dengan air mata dan bibir yang digigit, wajah yang kian memerah dan memohon.

"Mingyu, panggil aku Mingyu."

"Mingyu~" Dan Wonwoo kembali mendesah saat Mingyu menyentuh pahanya. Mingyu menunduk dan mencium kedua kelopak mata Wonwoo. "Baiklah, aku takkan bermain-main lagi."

"Angkat kedua kakimu," kata Mingyu yang langsung dilaksanakan Wonwoo. Mingyu sudah membuka celana dan baju piamanya. Mingyu berlutut dan langsung menyerang Wonwoo tanpa persiapan. Wonwoo berteriak, kaget dan kesakitan karena Mingyu bahkan tak memakai kondom. Tapi Wonwoo sudah terbiasa, justru mengherankan bila dalam keadaan dikendalikan nafsu begitu mereka ingat memakai kondom.

Gerakan Mingyu cepat dan kuat, Wonwoo nyaris tak bisa mengimbangi permainannya. Tangannya memegang kuat sprei yang ada, Mingyu seperti berusaha tidak bermain keras tapi tetap saja Wonwoo kesakitan. Desahan Wonwoo seperti menutupi suara nafas Mingyu yang berat. Kentara sekali dia sangat bernafsu.

Wonwoo tidak ingin ini berakhir begitu saja, dan kelihatannya Mingyu berpikir demikian. Saat ronde berakhir, Mingyu memintanya berbalik. Dia akan melakukan ronde kedua dengan lebih romansa.

"Kenapa kau menandaiku?" bisik Wonwoo di sela-sela kegiatan mereka. Mingyu yang sedang mencium pundak Wonwoo pun menyernyitkan keningnya. "Aku menyukaimu, karena itulah aku melakukannya."

"Sejak... Uh~ Kapan?"

"Waktu itu kau masih kecil," jawab Mingyu yang kali ini menggigit kecil punggung Wonwoo. "Aku melihatmu saat sedang berjalan-jalan, waktu itu kau sangat imut. Kau bilang padaku bahwa tak ada orang jahat, yang ada hanya mereka yang tidak memiliki cinta. Dan itu sangat menyentuhku, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo kembali mendesah, dia berusaha tetap bertanya karena masih penasaran. Dia yakin dalam keadaan begini Mingyu takkan berbohong. "Hanya karena itu? Lalu apa kau menjebak kedua orang tuamu dalam hutang bodoh?"

"Tidak," tukas Mingyu cepat. "Merekalah yang mencari kami, dan saat melihatmu kurasa itu kebetulan yang manis." Benar, Keluarga Jeon mencari mereka untuk meminjam sejumlah uang. Setelah Seungcheol menyuruh Shownu menghancurkan karir dan martabat keluarga Jeon.

Mungkin Wonwoo menyangka bahwa dirinya bisa mengelabuhi Mingyu, tapi Mingyu telah hidup sangat lama untuk menjaga ketenangannya dalam hal berbohong. Dan kebenaran tentang dirinya yang mengusulkan untuk menghancurkan keluarga Jeon hinga ke akar-akarnya takkan diketahui Wonwoo selamanya.

"Angkat pinggulmu," bisik Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo kembali terlena. Dirinya sudah tak memedulikan keluarganya, dia masih kecewa karena dijual begitu saja oleh mereka. Dan ketika milik Mingyu memasukinya lagi dengan lebih lembut, pikirannya mengenai keluarganya sudah menghilang.

Kali ini seks mereka terasa lebih romantis karena Mingyu terus memegang tangan Wonwoo, bertanya apa boleh mempercepat lajunya dan mengkhawatirkannya sedemikian rupa. Wonwoo tentunya sangat senang, untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa bahagia.

Wonwoo sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo langsung tertidur segera setelah semuanya berakhir. Mingyu ikut terengah, tangan kanannya merengkuh kepala Wonwoo dan menaruhnya di dadanya sendiri. Dia meraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Padahal sudah pagi, tapi mereka kembali terlelap. Biarlah nanti jika Kihyun menggedor pintu, toh dia takkan berani masuk.

ACTA EST FABULA

"Mingyu, ini sudah jam setengah enam."

"Hm?"

"Kita tertidur kurang lebih 10 jam, jadi ayo bangun."

"Tidak mau."

Wonwoo menghela nafas. Setelah kegiatan mereka yang panas itu, mereka baru bangun ketika sore. Memang tak ada jendela yang menangkap sinar matahari, tapi Wonwoo cukup lama berada di sini dan dia sudah terbiasa mengira-ngira waktu. Wonwoo berpikir sudah saatnya untuk membantu para pelayan lainnya, tapi dia malah terbangun ketika sore. Belum lagi Mingyu yang tidur sambil memeluknya layaknya seekor koala, dia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak.

"Tuan?"

Hening. Kali ini Wonwoo mencoba memanggil Mingyu langsung dengan nama lagi. "Mingyu?"

"Iya, sayang?"

Bahkan sekarang, Mingyu hanya mau dipanggil dengan namanya. Jika Wonwoo memanggilnya 'tuan', Mingyu akan pura-pura tuli seketika. Fokus Wonwoo membangunkan Mingyu jadi hilang karena Mingyu kembali berguling sambil memeluknya.

"Aku ingin mandi, jadi tolong lepaskan," kata Wonwoo masih bersabar. Sekalian saja dia berbicara informal, toh Mingyu takkan keberatan. Tapi Mingyu menggeleng. "Sudahlah, mandinya nanti saja."

"Tapi aku lapar." Bahkan tanpa sengaja, nada suaranya menjadi merajuk. Dan kelihatannya itu berhasil membuat Mingyu terbangun. "Akan kusuruh Kihyun ke sini."

Bukan itu maksudnya, walau salah satu alasan Wonwoo bangun karena lapar. "Tidak, aku tak mau merepotkan Kihyun _hyung_ lagi. Aku mau keluar, aku bosan," kata Wonwoo yang diangguki malas Mingyu. "Tunggu, biar kugendong."

Ujung-ujungnya, Wonwoo digendong ala _bridal style_ sampai ke kamar mandi. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau, tapi Mingyu memaksa. Lagipula Wonwoo ingin memanfaatkan momen ini, dia ingin bermanjaan dengan Mingyu selama mungkin.

Dia benar-benar sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona Mingyu.

Wonwoo yang menolak tawaran Mingyu yang ingin memandikannya lagi, hanya sekenanya saja membersihkan diri. Yang penting seluruh badannya terasa bersih sudah cukup. Saat dia akan memanggil Mingyu, tahu-tahu dia sudah berdiri di bagian kering kamar mandi. Kecepatan _vampire_ memang mengerikan.

Mingyu hanya memakai baju santai, dengan celana panjang dan _hoodie._ Wonwoo nyaris mengikuti pakaian Mingyu saat sang tuan menyuruhnya berpakaian yang lebih hangat. "Ini masih musim dingin, kalau kau lupa," kata Mingyu. Wonwoo baru ingin menyahuti ketika dia sadar bahwa Mingyu takkan kedinginan, sayang sekali.

Setelahnya Mingyu menuntun Wonwoo keluar kamarnya. Kamar yang dihuninya lebih dari 1 bulan itu terlihat begitu sepi, dan ada rasa sedikit bersyukur karena dia akhirnya keluar dari sana. Mungkin karena banyaknya kenagan buruk di sana?

Mereka terus berjalan sampai ke dapur, di sana sudah ada Kihyun dan Hyungwon yang sedang membuat sesuatu. Kelihatannya mereka punya kebiasaan membeli daging mentah langsung, buktinya bau amis langsung menusuk hidung Wonwoo segera setelah dia sampai. Bagaimana caranya mereka mendapat daging segar di cuaca seperti ini?

"Kihyun, Hyungwon. Apa makanan sudah siap?" Pertanyaan Mingyu itu tidak mengagetkan keduanya, tapi malah keberadaan Wonwoo yang membuat mata Hyungwon membulat. "Belum, tuan," jawab Kihyun. Hyungwon masih menatap Wonwoo dengan mata membola, dia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi kembali menutupnya. "Hyungwon _hyung_ , ada apa?"

"Biarkan saja dia, Wonwoo. Sifat leletnya kambuh lagi," jawab Kihyun sambil mencincang bawang putih. Hyungwon sendiri sudah membalikkan badannya, dia tampak bersusah payah memotong lobak karena memang tak ahli memasak. " _Hyungdeul_ membuat apa?" tanya Wonwoo sambil mencoba mengintip. "Galbitang, sebentar lagi akan selesai kok. Duduk saja ya."

Kelihatannya Kihyun jadi segan karena ada Mingyu, kalau tidak dia pasti sudah menyuruh Wonwoo menyiapkan nasi. "Hyungwon, masukkan lada, garam dan lobaknya! Aku akan menyiapkan banchan," kata Kihyun sambil memasukkan bawang putih cincang dan bihun ke sup yang masih dimasak. Hyungwon sendiri melakukannya dengan agak berhati-hati, di sebelahnya Kihyun berkutat menaruh banchan ke tiap mangkuk yang ada.

Rasa-rasanya baru kali ini Wonwoo melihat Kihyun begitu keibuan, maksudnya seperti ibu Korea Selatan pada umumnya. Tapi kalau dia bilang begitu, Kihyun pasti akan memukulnya dengan centong nasi.

Segera setelah sup-nya sudah matang dan dihias, Hyungwon menaruhnya ke mangkuk yang ada. Kihyun sendiri dibantu Wonwoo -yang memaksa untuk membantu- menyiapkan meja dan menyajikan nasi. Wonwoo mengangkut beberapa banchan, dan karena mereka bekerja cepat akhirnya semuanya sudah ada di meja. Mingyu mengamati dalam diam, tapi lebih kelihatan seperti melamun. "Tuan?" tegur Kihyun yang membuat Mingyu meliriknya.

"Mana Shownu?" tanyanya yang dijawab Hyungwon. "Mengisi arang di kamar, seharusnya sekarang sudah selesai."

Tepat setelah Hyungwon berucap demikian, Shownu muncul dengan Wonho. Mingyu langsung pergi dengan Shownu entah kemana, dan Wonho memimpin jalannya makan malam itu. Wonwoo menatap kepergian keduanya dengan tanda tanya.

 _Mingyu tampak serius sekali, ada apa ini?_

ACTA EST FABULA

Sesuai dengan keinginan Wonwoo, dia memang kembali bekerja sebagai _butler_ dan kembali direpotkan dengan berbagai hal. Bahkan dia memutuskan membantu Hyungwon membersihkan salju yang menumpuk di luar rumah, kasihan dengan tubuh Hyungwon yang tampak rapuh. Pekerjaan yang berat memang, tapi untungnya Wonho datang membantu. Kihyun sendiri sedang mengoceh karena Shownu memecahkan piring antik kesayangannya, kata Wonho yang kabur dari tempat kejadian. Hyungwon dan Wonwoo hanya tertawa membayangkan kejadian tersebut.

Hubungannya dengan para pelayan agaknya menjadi canggung, apalagi Hyungwon bukan tipe yang suka berbicara sepertinya. Tapi untungnya kebawelan Wonho sedikit menyelamatkan suasana di sana.

"Kukira Kihyun _hyung_ menjadi semakin sensitif, apa mungkin dia PMS?" tanya Wonho sambil membersihkan salju dari beberapa perdu. "Bisa jadi, kesensitifannya jadi makin bertambah. Kasihan Shownu _hyung_ selalu kena getahnya."

Jawaban Hyungwon membuat Wonho tertawa lebar. "Kau juga sering kena kan? Lagipula kebiasaanmu buruk sekali, suka tertidur langsung setelah makan. Persis seperti Minghao dulu."

Wonwoo langsung memanfaatkan celah yang ada dan bertanya dengan nada lugu. "Wah, saya baru tahu ada pelayan bernama Minghao. Apa dia pelayan sebelum saya?"

"Bukan, tapi bisa dibilang semacam itu," jawab Hyungwon membingungkan. Wonho di sebelahnya hanya menghela nafas, dia pun menampik jawaban Hyungwon. "Sudahlah, bilang saja kalau dia _salvator_ sebelum Joshua. Saat Minghao menjadi _salvator_ , perannya lebih ke arah asisten daripada _butler._ Sebenarnya Joshua mengatur agar _salvator_ menjadi _butler_ juga, supaya _salvator_ tidak hanya menjadi makanan para tuan. Dia ingin membantu kami, para pelayan."

"Ternyata kalian benar-benar bukan manusia," gumam Wonwoo. Dia sedih karena setiap orang membohonginya. "Kami tak pernah bilang, bukan berarti kami berbohong. Ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik tak perlu kau ketahui," kaat Wonho dingin. Baru saja Hyungwon membuka mulutnya saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Wonwoo?"

Mingyu yang tiba-tiba datang membuatnya menjatuhkan sapu, dan dia menengok dengan kesal ke arah Mingyu. Mingyu hanya nyegir tanpa dosa dan duo Hyungwon-Wonho menyingkir diam-diam.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Kau bisa sakit," kata Mingyu dengan nada khawatir. Wonwoo mengambil sapunya sambil menjawab. "Aku ingin membantu Hyungwon _hyung_ , kasihan tubuh kurusnya jika dipaksa bekerja begini."

Mingyu menghela nafas, lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Wonwoo. "Kau juga kurus Wonwoo, aku jadi ingin memberimu seluruh makanan yang ada di muka bumi ini," katanya agak berlebihan. "Aku memang kurus, makan banyak pun sama saja," kata Wonwoo sambil memegang tangan Mingyu.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Wonwoo mendongak dan menatap Mingyu bingung. Sapunya sudah jatuh lagi.

"Tapi kedua tuan lainnya..."

Mingyu mengangkat dagu Wonwoo, meyelaraskan mata Wonwoo dengannya. "Aku bertanya, apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Iya, tapi..."

Lalu keduanya berpelukan. Mereka tahu mereka saling menyukai, tapi adanya Seungcheol dan Jun tidak akan membuat hubungan mereka mudah. "Aku akan berbicara dengan mereka, tugasmu sebagai _salvator_ mungkin bisa dialihkan."

"Apa bisa hal seperti itu dilakukan?" tanya Wonwoo tak yakin. Tapi Mingyu mengangguk tegas. "Ya, selama ada kau di sisiku."

Mingyu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Wonwoo, hanya ciuman polos yang begitu manis. Dan salju yang kembali turun dengan lembut menambah romansa di antara mereka. Wonwoo merasa wajahnya memerah saat ciuman itu usai.

"Mingyu..."

"Sebenarnya nama asliku Nick Heartsong. Saat kami ke sini, kami memilih sendiri nama Korea kami. Memang tidak penting tapi aku ingin kau mengetahuinya."

Wonwoo melafalkan nama itu dalam diam, walau nama asli Mingyu sangat bagus tapi nama koreanya lebih memikat. "Tapi bagiku, kau tetap Mingyu."

Mingyu tersenyum sambil mencium pucuk kepala Wonwoo. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan melindungimu," bisik Mingyu. "Sampai aku siap, layanilah kedua _hyung_ ku sebagai _butler_. Aku akan mencoba membuat mereka tidak menyentuhmu."

Wonwoo mengangguk, mencoba memercayai Mingyu yang kini tersenyum manis.

"Mereka berdua sudah melewati batas waktu mereka, kali ini giliranku."

ACTA EST FABULA

Seungcheol dan Jun kembali ke rumah 1 minggu kemudian, dan Wonwoo tentu saja harus melayani mereka.

Musim semi di depan mata, membuat cuaca makin menghangat. Para pelayan menanggalkan pakaian hangat mereka dan bekerja dengan sedikit lebih giat. Ketegangan di antara para tuan masih belum mereda walau tidak adanya pertengkaran dengan fisik lagi. Dan Wonwoo berhasil menunnjukkan akting terbaiknya dalam menghadapi trauma bodoh itu.

Mingyu sendiri lebih suka menganggur dan lebih sering di rumah daripada kedua tuannya, dan itu membuat mereka leluasa bertindak. Para pelayan pasti mengetahui hubungan mereka, tapi memilih tidak berkomentar. Mingyu sudah memberikan peringatan keras agar tidak membocorkannya pada Seungcheol dan Jun. Dia menunggu saat yang tepat, dan saat yang tepat itu adalah hari ini.

Wonwoo menutup pintu dengan pelan, matanya tidak berani menatap Jun yang ada di depannya. Mingyu mengumpulkan kedua _hyung_ -nya dan Wonwoo di sini, ruang kerja miliknya.

"Ada apa ini? Kau memanggil kami ke sini pasti untuk membahas hal serius," kata Seungcheol penasaran. Mingyu menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali, mata itu berwarna merah darah.

"Aku menyukai... Bukan, mencintai Jeon Wonwoo. Aku meminta izin kalian untuk pergi dan cari _salvator_ lainnya."

Sekejab kemudian Jun menghajar Mingyu, dipukulnya wajah Mingyu bertubi-tubi. Tapi Mingyu bisa membalik keadaan dengan menjatuhkan Jun.

"KAU TAHU DENGAN JELAS KAMI AKAN MATI KALAU ITU TERJADI! KENAPA KAU SANGAT LANCANG SEKARANG?!"

Kemarahan Jun membuat Wonwoo mengkeret, dia tak pernah melihat Jun semarah ini dan itu menakutkan. Jun dan Mingyu masih bergulat di lantai, tapi dari segi kekuatan Mingyu terlihat lebih unggul. Wonwoo menatap mereka takjub, tapi dia melupakan satu hal.

"Jadi karena manusia lancang ini, kita akan terpecah belah?"

Dan sebelum Wonwoo menengok ke asal suara, dia sudah terlempar ke sisi lain ruang. Tulang belakangnya sepertinya retak karena menghantam dinding. "Khh~"

Wonwoo yang masih kesakitan dipaksa berdiri oleh Seungcheol, dia kelihatannya masih murka dengan Wonwoo. "Dengar, aku tak tahu dengan cara apa kau menggoda Mingyu. Tapi ingat tugasmu di sini sebagai _salvator_ kami bertiga, bukan hanya Mingyu seorang. Tapi kedatangan kelihatannya hanya membawa sial belaka."

Seungcheol langsung menghajar Wonwoo dengan sekali pukulan, dia tak berkutik sama sekali karena rasa-rasanya tulang rusuknya retak. Wonwoo kembali terbatuk, tapi kali ini keluar darah. Dia tahu Mingyu berteriak marah, tapi Jun bukan lawan yang mudah.

Wonwoo masih memegang bagian rusuknya retak saat salah satu lengannya terasa mati rasa, rupanya Seungcheol mematahkan tangan kirinya. Itu terjadi begitu cepat bahkan Wonwoo tidak sempat berteriak. Dia nyaris menangis saat tahu dia tak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri ketika sebuah tendangan mendarat ke kepala Seungcheol.

Itu Mingyu, dia berhasil menghentikan kegiatan pembantaian Seungcheol pada Wonwoo. Walau lengannya terluka parah, dan wajahnya babak belur tapi dia masih berusaha menepati janjinya pada Wonwoo.

Jun sendiri menarik Mingyu untuk kembali dihajar, di saat yang bersamaan Seungcheol mengarahkan tinjunya ke ulu hati Mingyu. Dari segi manapun juga, ini lebih mirip pembantaian daripada perkelahian semata. Mingyu jelas kalah dari segi jumlah.

"SHOWNU!" teriak Mingyu. Nama itu beberapa kali diteriakkannya, tapi sang empu tak muncul. Seungcheol menyerigai melihat Mingyu yang panik. "Mereka takkan datang, kau pikir kami tak memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi?"

"Benar," jawab Jun sambil menendang tubuh Mingyu. "Di rumah ini, kami sengaja mengirim banyak orang yang cukup kuat untuk menahan mereka. Kalau mereka tak mati itu bagus, kalau mati ya sudah."

Wonwoo kira mereka hanya akan melawan kedua tuan muda, tapi nyatanya para pelayan turut terlibat. Dan Wonwoo yakin yang dimaksud orang oleh Jun bukanlah manusia, tapi spesies makhluk immortal lainnya. Para pelayan yang hanya berjumlah empat, akan menghadapi banyak orang. Apalagi kalau bukan pembantaian?

Tapi entah kenapa Jun terjatuh. Dia memegang kepalanya kuat, bahkan sampai akhirnya berlutut. Seungcheol sendiri menatap Jun bingung, dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. "Waktu kalian benar-benar sudah habis. Mungkin memang benar bahwa darah Wonwoo tidak cocok dengan kalian."

Seperti mendapat tenaga baru, Mingyu langsung menendang Jun dan Seungcheol. Dia melakukannya berkali-kali, kadang juga memukul langsung dengan tangannya. Keduanya membalas tapi Mingyu seperti bisa menahannya dengan baik. Dan di saat ketiganya kepayahan, di saat Mingyu mulai merasa tenaganya habis dia akhirnya ambruk. Wonwoo sendiri tak bisa bergerak karena kesakitan yang luar biasa. Seolah badannya remuk hanya karena 2-3 pukulan.

"SHOWNU!" teriak Mingyu lagi. "SIAPAPUN DARI KALIAN, DATANGLAH!"

Seketika itu pintu ruangan terbuka. Wonwoo bisa melihat Shownu yang bajunya dihiasi banyak bercak darah, bahkan tangannya juga berlumuran darah. Di sampingnya ada Kihyun yang berpenampilan 'lebih rapi', tapi tubuh mungil itu mengeluarkan aura yang sangat tak enak. Apa itu warna merah di sekeliling Kihyun? Apa hanya dia yang bisa melihatnya.

"BUKA TIRAINYA!" teriak Mingyu, darah terus mengucur dari lengannya. "CEPAT!"

SRAK.

Sinar matahari yang terik langsung menerangi ruangan itu, Wonwoo menatapnya terkesima karena inilah yang Mingyu rahasiakan selama ini. Sebuah jendela telah dibuat sebagai senjata terakhir untuk hari ini, dan ini menyatakan bahwa Mingyu sangat serius untuk membunuh saudaranya sendiri.

"PANAS! MINGYU! BERANI SEKALI KAU... AKHH!"

Wonwoo menutup matanya, dia takkan sanggup melihat kedua majikannya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi abu. Memang keduanya kasar dan seenaknya tapi Wonwoo baru sadar dia memiliki sedikit kasih pada mereka, dan hal itu makin membuat hatinya resah.

"Wonwoo, apa kau menangis?" tanya Mingyu kecewa. Wonwoo menatapnya dan dia baru sadar dirinya menangis. "Sa...saya..."

"Jangan kekanakkan, jelas dalam segi perhatian mereka lebih baik darimu," kata Shownu datar. Kihyun sendiri tampak mengobati Wonwoo. "Apa saja yang luka? Lenganmu patahannya sampai mencuat, Wonwoo" kata Kihyun. "Banyak lebam dan lecet di sana-sini. Apa? Jadi rusukmu retak? Kalau begitu aku harus membaringkanmu."

Wonwoo menatap Kihyun sayu. "Apa tidak apa-apa? Ini semua..."

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah kubilang ini yang terbaik," sela Mingyu. Dia menghampiri Wonwoo, mengabaikan Shownu yang menyuruhnya untuk mengobati lukanya. "Sudah kubilang kan, bahwa sejak awal memang hanya ada kita, dan mereka berdua." Mingyu menunjuk abu yang berserakan di lantai. "Sudah melewati batas waktu mereka, jadi jangan bersikap seolah-olah mereka tidak boleh mati. Dan jangan membuatku meragukan tindakanku."

Mata Mingyu menjelaskan lebih banyak dari kata-katanya dan Wonwoo tahu bahwa Mingyu juga sedih, tapi jika mereka ingin bersama maka hal ini yang terbaik. "Aku takkan meninggalkanmu, aku janji." Mingyu sempat mengelus pipi Wonwoo dengan lembut sebelum pingsan dan Wonwoo panik, tentu saja.

"Dia hanya kelelahan, aku akan membawanya ke kamarnya. Kihyun, kau juga bawa Wonwoo!"

"Bagaimana dengan yang di bawah?" tanya Kihyun dengan kening berkerut. Wonwoo sendiri seperti ingin pingsan, tapi kesadarannya tidak mau hilang. "Ada Wonho dan Hyungwon, kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi!"

"Dengarkan kata-kataku, Kihyun!"

Kihyun menunduk, lagi-lagi sadar bahwa dia tak boleh meragukan Shownu. " _Dear..._ " gumam Kihyun yang membuat Shownu melembutkan suaranya."Tidak apa-apa," katanya. "Mereka bisa mengatasinya."

Shownu mengangkat Mingyu dengan susah payah. "Bawa Wonwoo, oke? Keselamatan mereka berdua masih menjadi prioritas kita."

"Baik. Wonwoo, kau mendengarku? Tetaplah mencoba sadar, aku sendiri takkan kuat mengangkatmu," kata Kihyun yang mencoba berdiri. Wonwoo mengangguk, lukanya tidak separah yang terlihat untungnya.

"Kita akan ke kamar tamu di sebelah kamar Tuan Mingyu, aku akan terus berbicara supaya kau tetap sadar. Apa kau lihat di depan kita? Shownu _hyung_ sudah masuk ke kamar Tuan Mingyu, dia akan segera diobati dan lekas sembuh. Kau pun begitu oke? Ah, kau bertanya hubunganku dan Shownu _hyung_? Kami _mate_ , pasangan. Dan karena itu aku harus terus menurut padanya, kau juga nanti begitu."

Wonwoo mengangguk lemah, mereka sudah sampai di sebuah ruangan kosong. Kihyun membaringkannya di kasur dengan perlahan dan membuka baju Wonwoo. "Aku akan mengambil beberapa peralatan, tunggu ya."

Dan kesadaran Wonwoo terenggut segera setelahnya.

ACTA EST FABULA

Para pelayan berdiri sejajar di hadapan Mingyu. Wajah mereka tampak tegang dan lebih dari itu Wonwoo lebih bingung lagi. Dia tahu keempat pelayan memiliki perjanjian untuk melayani ketiganya selamanya, tapi Mingyu sendiri terlihat tidak peduli pada sema itu. Walau begitu tidak mungkin Mingyu melepas keempatnya begitu saja kan?

"Kalian kubebaskan."

Wonwoo melongo, sementara keempat pelayan lainnya saling menatap dengan kening berkerut. "Bukan seperti dirimu, Tuan Mingyu," kata Shownu yang sama tak percayanya. Mingyu hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku menginginkan kehidupan berdua dengan Wonwoo, aku tidak butuh kalian lagi. Makanya kuputuskan kontrak itu sekarang!"

"Dan kau!" Giliran Mingyu menunjuk Wonwoo, Wonwoo hanya menatapnya polos. "Kau kupecat sebagai _butler_ dan kuangkat sebagai pasanganku, paham?"

Hyungwon nyaris menyemburkan tawanya dengan Kihyun, Wonho sendiri tersenyum lebar sementara Shownu menghela nafas. Mereka takkan menyangka Mingyu 'menembak' Wonwoo dengan cara arogan sepeti itu. Wonwoo sendiri membungkukan badannya, untuk terakhir kalinya menjawab. "Keinginan Anda adalah perintah bagi saya, tuan."

"Jawabannya?" tanya Mingyu yang mulai tersenyum penuh canda. Wonwoo sendiri tak mengerti kenapa Mingyu bersikap seperti ini, dia malu karena pelayan lain tersenyum mengejek padanya. "I... iya!"

"Kalau begitu, kalian boleh pergi. Aku sudah menjual rumah ini dan hari ini kita harus mengosongkannya."

Tidak kaget dengan kejutan seperti ini, semua pelayan pergi termasuk Wonwoo. Wonwoo tahu bahwa ini mungkin saat terakhirnya bertemu dengan keempatnya. Walau dia benci sekali pada awalnya, tapi dia tak menampik kenyataan menyayangi semuanya. Baik kedua majikannya yang sudah menjadi abu, keempat pelayan yang misterius, juga Joshua yang hanya dia temui sekali. Mereka memang pantas menjadi peran antagonis dalam cerita Wonwoo, tapi kehadiran mereka tak pelak membuat karakternya semakin kuat dan Wonwoo menyadari banyak sekali manfaatnya.

Karena itu Wonwoo kembali merasa sedih saat melihat kamarnya sudah rapi. Pakaiannya sudah ditaruh di koper dan dia tinggal menunggu Mingyu. Sebuah ketukan di pintunya membuat Wonwoo tersadar.

"Kihyun _hyung_? Kenapa ke sini?"

Kihyun tersenyum kecil. "Kau yakin ini yang terbaik?" tanya Kihyun yang kembali mengusik Wonwoo. Wonwoo memang masih ragu sekaligus takut walaupun semuanya sudah terjadi, dia merasa harusnya dia tak ikut dalam pemberontakkan kecil Mingyu. Setiap masalah punya jalan keluar yang banyak, tidak harus seperti ini. "Tentu tidak, masih banyak cara lain yang bisa dipikirkan," katanya sungguh-sungguh. Dia tahu membohongi Kihyun akan membuatnya buruk, lagipula Kihyun agaknya mengerikan dengan kepandaiannya mengorek kepribadian orang.

"Tapi jika mengikuti kata hatiku, ini memang harus terjadi. Kami saling mencintainya dan kehadiran dua orang lain akan memperkeruh keadaan, lagipula kalian untung kan dengan kejadian ini?"

Kihyun memelalakkan matanya, setengah sinis bertanya. "Jeon Wonwoo, apa yang kau ketahui?"

"Hanya kebencian yang sangat dalam pada ketiga tuan muda, aku bisa merasakannya sampai sekarang." Wonwoo mengenali aura gelap Kihyun kemarin dan itu adalah kali pertamanya dapat mengintip pikiran Kihyun. Kihyun sendiri terdiam lalu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kau juga tahu bahwa ada baiknya kita tak bertemu lagi. _Vale_!"

Setelahnya Kihyun dan ketiga pelayan lain menghilang, Wonwoo menyempatkan diri mengunjungi mereka di kamar mereka atau tempat di mana biasa menemukan mereka. Tapi mereka benar-benar sudah pergi. Wonwoo yang masih tercenung tidak sadar Mingyu menepuk bahunya.

"HIYAA!"

Mingyu langsung menahan tangan Wonwoo yang nyaris memukul wajahnya. "Wonwoo! Kenapa kau ingin memukul kekasihmu yang tampan ini?" tanya Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, kita juga harus pergi," sambung Mingyu dengan dada terkembang. Wonwoo menatapnya bingung. "Memangnya kita ke mana?"

ACTA EST FABULA

"Bagus sekali..."

Wonwoo menatap puluhan atau malah ribuan mawar yang membentang sejauh mata memandang. Lembah mawar di Kazanlak memang sangat indah, Wonwoo sendiri pernah mendengarnya. Walau dulu dia meremehkan mawar, tapi melihatnya sangat banyak dan bergoyang lembut dengan semilir angin membuat Wonwoo sangat tenang. Dia juga berpikir bahwa dia menjadi semakin sensitif, entah karena dia _bottom_ atau ketularan Kihyun.

Mingyu memeluknya dari belakang. "Kami semua berasal dari sini," bisiknya. "Sejak awal kami mengenal mawar sebagai pelengkap kelahiran kami. Karena itulah taman di rumah, kami tanami banyak mawar."

Wonwoo mengangguk sambil memegang tangan Mingyu yang memeluk erat pinggangnya. "Pantas kalian sangat tampan, kalian lahir di dunia mawar rupanya," kata Wonwoo bercanda. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Mingyu yang tampak cemberut. "Tapi tentu saja Mingyu-ku yang paling tampan," katanya yang membuat Mingyu tersenyum seperti anak kecil. "Tapi aku tak bisa bahasa Bulgaria, bagaimana caraku untuk bertahan hidup di sini?"

Mingyu mencubit pelan hidungnya, meyakinkan Wonwoo bahwa selama dia selalu di sampingnya hal itu bukan masalah. Wonwoo sendiri hanya mengiyakan, lagipula mereka takkan banyak berinteraksi dengan penduduk sekitar. Rumah mereka yang sekarang tidak sebesar rumah di Korea dan Wonwoo cukup bersyukur karena hal itu.

"Ayo ke pasar, kau juga butuh makanan."

Wonwoo masihlah manusia, dia membutuhkan makanan manusia tidak seperti Mingyu. Makanya hari ini dia harus menyetok beberapa bahan makanan sekarang, dengan Mingyu di sebelahnya sebagai penerjemah.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak menabraknya kuat, Wonwoo terhuyung sebelum Mingyu menangkapnya. Lalu seorang pria turut mengejar anak tersebut.

"Anak itu pasti mencuri," kata Mingyu dengan mata menyipit. "Desa ini sangat miskin dan banyak anak-anak jalanan yang tak bisa diurus pemerintah, ayo kita pergi." Tapi ajakkan Mingyu ditolak. Wonwoo merasa kasihan dengan anak itu dan dia merasa anak itu pasti akan dipukuli akibat perbuatannya. Mawar berharga lebih mahal dari roti di sini."Kita harus menolongnya! Ayo, Mingyu!"

Mingyu sendiri tampak pasrah-pasrah saja, dia tahu tak ada gunanya melawan Wonwoo sekarang. Wonwoo terus menyeret Mingyu samapi ke sebuah gang kecil, walau sebenarnya dia tak yakin akan ke mana.

"Kau dan insting kuatmu," gumam Mingyu. "Lihat, mereka ada di sana!"

Wonwoo langsung menengok ke tempat Mingyu menunjuk. Dia melihat seorang anak dengan wajah 'yang terlalu Amerika' mengambil kelopak bunga satu per-satu dan memberikannya pada seseorang. "Kau harus makan," gumam anak yang tadi menabraknya. "Dengan begitu aku dan Dino juga bisa makan, kau harus tetap sehat."

Walau kata-kata itu terdengar begitu memaksa, tapi anak itu jelas-jelas khawatir akan keadaan orang yang dia beri makan. Baru saja Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya, Mingyu menahannya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Anak itu menengok cepat, dia tampak kaget kemudian marah. "Kau! Kau anak Lamia juga?"

Mingyu dan anak itu saling menatap marah, Wonwoo heran melihat aura kebencian di antara mereka. Padahal mereka bersaudara, mengapa? Wonwoo berusaha melihat lebih jelas, dan ada sedikit aura asing dan lebih ketidaksukaan. Tidak suka pada apa?

"Mingyu, dia adikmu?"

Mingyu mengangguk. "Aku hanya tahu kami memiliki adik, aku tidak tahu di mana atau siapa saja mereka. Kami bisa mengenali sesama walau baru pertama kali bertemu dan..." Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya. "Bagaimana bisa seorang _salvator_ dimiliki 2 _vampire_?"

Wonwoo merasa sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh keningnya dan tahu-tahu dia menggigil. Apakah kisahnya akan terulang pada orang lain juga? Sementara kedua _vampire_ saling menatap tajam, kedua _salvator_ mereka terdiam patuh. Tapi salah satu _salvator_ akhirnya membuka suara, sambil berdiri dan menunjukkan wajahnya. "Vernon, jadi akhirnya kau bertemu kakakmu?"

 _Salvator_ Vernon tampak pucat, tubuhnya lemah walau pipi gemuknya seperti menyegarkan penampilannya, di lengannya seorang anak kecil tertidur lelap. Wonwoo menatapnya kaget, dia tahu bahwa anak ini bukan manusia. " _Mediocris,_ " gumam Mingyu. "Peri, huh?"

Mata Vernon berkilat, sementara sang _salvator_ tampak takjub. "Benar, _flos mediocris_. Itu yang paling banyak di Bulgaria," katanya tenang. Wonwoo sendiri sedikit banyak mempelajari Bahasa Latin dan mengerti percakapan makhluk-makhluk luar biasa ini, dia mendengarkan sambil terus mengamati.

"Pantas kau mencuri bunga, apa semiskin itu?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada penuh ejekan. Vernon membalas tajam, "Benar, semuanya kalian bawa begitu saja. Aku mencari kalian untuk itu." Sekarang Wonwoo paham kenapa Vernon sangat membenci Mingyu, konflik uang pun terjadi di antara makhluk astral.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kalian ikut kami?" tanya Wonwoo spontan. Mingyu menatapnya tak percaya sementara ketiga anak di hadapan mereka tampak senang. "Tentu saja, itulah yang kami tunggu," pungkas Vernon.

ACTA EST FABULA

Wonwoo merasa keputusannya tak salah dan ternyata memang tak salah. Rumah mereka tampaknya lebih hidup semenjak kedatangan 3 anak itu, walau Mingyu agak keberatan. _Salvator_ Vernon bernama Seungkwan dan dia sangat ceria juga berisik, sangat cocok dengan Vernon yang pendiam dan tenang. Dino sendiri lebih sering bergumam tak jelas, tapi itu wajar bagi seorang anak yang baru belajar kata-kata.

Wonwoo masih berperan sebagai 'istri' yang baik, tapi kini dia menjadi seorang 'ibu' juga. Mingyu masih menjadi 'suami', tapi insting 'ayah'nya timbul juga. Sekilas mereka adalah sebuah keluarga yang bahagia, tidak kekurangan dan tampak harmonis, namun kenyataan bahwa hampir semuanya abadi mungkin mengerikan.

Dan Wonwoo kembali ditampar pada kenyataan yang menghantuinya, dia tak abadi dan akan ada satu waktu di mana dia meninggalkan Mingyu dan ketiga anaknya. Mingyu bersumpah takkan menggigitnya untuk menjadikannya sebagai _vampire_ , dia tak mau menodai lebih banyak kemurnian Wonwoo, katanya. Dia sempat terlena sejak Jun dan Seungcheol tewas, tapi pikiran itu akhirnya menghantamnya juga.

 _Akan ada saat dimana aku pergi dan tidak akan kembali. Akan ada saat dimana aku takkan terbangun dari tidurku._

Panik, dan hal itu dirasakan seluruh orang di rumahnya. Vernon dan Dino diam-diam terus bergantung padanya, tapi Seungkwan dan Mingyu sendiri lebih sering pergi. "Kemana?" tanya Wonwoo suatu saat. Mingyu hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya, kadang juga menimpali, "Mencari uang untuk keluargaku." Tapi dijelaskan akan kemana pun tidak.

"Apa dia selingkuh?" tanya Wonwoo pada dirinya sendiri. Vernon sendiri menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Aku memang membencinya, tapi dalam hal ini tidak mungkin," kata Vernon yang sedikit menenangkan dirinya. Vernon sendiri bilang bahwa _vampire_ akan lebih memilih mati dibanding berkhianat pada pasangan mereka dan Wonwoo yang takjub hanya mengangguk.

Hal itu terus terjadi selama satu bulan, cukup sebelum membuat keadaan semakin memburuk. Mingyu datang saat Wonwoo sedang membuat makanan, membawa sebuah minuman berwarna aneh.

"Kau tahu _ambrosia_?" Tentu saja Wonwoo tahu, itu adalah nama minuman dalam mitologi Yunani yang memberikan keabadian bagi yang meminumnya. Ketika Wonwoo mengangguk, Mingyu tersenyum lebar. "Nah, inilah _ambrosia_ itu. Cepat minum!"

Kali ini Wonwoo yang tersenyum. "Jangan bercanda, Mingyu. Aku tahu _ambrosia_ itu tidak ada, minuman dewa seperti itu mana mungkin bisa muncul begitu saja!" katanya yang tidak membuat Mingyu mengendurkan senyumnya. "Kau tahu mengapa a _ngelus_ atau m _ediocris_ mendapat keabadian? Bukan karena mereka terlahir 'abadi' begitu saja."

Wonwoo yang masih tak percaya membuat Mingyu menggelengkan kepala. "Begini, kau tahu apa yang biasa dimakan Seungkwan? Mawar Damaskus yang bisa membuat minyak mawar termahal di dunia, mawar itu memiliki semacam energi yang membuatnya tetap abadi. Jika dia tidak memakannya, dia akan menjadi lemah dan mudah diserang, dia bisa mati kapanpun."

"Intinya, Seungkwan memertahankan keabadiannya dengan _ambrosia_. Dan kebetulan lainnya adalah dia bisa membuatnya," kata Mingyu sambil mengelus kepala Wonwoo dengan lembut. "Ya, itulah alasanku terus pergi dengannya, meninggalkan Vernon yang seperti ingin membunuhku. Bahan pembuatan _ambrosia_ itu sangat sulit didapat dan kami juga tidak tahu apakah tubuhmu bisa menerima atau tidak, jadi Seungkwan membuat ramuan baru dan sudah kami buktikan berhasil."

Kalimat terakhir membuat Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tajam, bukan apa tapi Mingyu pasti melakukan hal berbahaya lagi. "Aku tidak apa, begitupun Seungkwan. Dan daripada memandangiku begitu, minumlah ini," kata Mingyu yang masih setia menyodorkan minuman itu. Wonwoo pun membuang keraguan yang ada dengan mengambilnya.

Mingyu tidak mungkin meracuninya dan Seungkwan juga pasti tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Tekad itu membuat Wonwoo menengguk cairan itu, dan rasanya lebih baik dan manis dari yang dia duga. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan bingung, sekarang dia harus apa?

Seakan menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap Wonwoo, Mingyu mengeluarkan pisau dari celananya.

"KAU GILA?!"

Teriakan Vernon samar-samar terdengar dan auman marah Dino berhasil diredam Seungkwan. Wonwoo yang masih terpaku hanya mengulas senyum. "Aku percaya padamu."

Dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat ditangkap mata, Mingyu merobek leher Wonwoo dalam. Layaknya seorang profesional yang sudah biasa menghabisi orang, Wonwoo bahkan tak sempat berteriak kaget atau berkedip. Semua terjadi begitu saja dan tahu-tahu dia sudah terhuyung ke belakang.

Mingyu menangkapnya tepat sebelum dirinya membentur meja di belakangnya, tatapan antusias Mingyu tergantikan seluruhnya dengan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan. Wonwoo menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Jaga anak-anak saat aku tak ada."

Kemudian Wonwoo menutup matanya, dia mendengar erangan marah Vernon dan Dino yang makin lama makin menakutkan. Mereka berdua marah, tapi Seungkwan sedikitnya berusaha menenangkan mereka. Nafas Mingyu semakin terdengar memburu, dia takut tentu saja. "Jangan membuatku meragukan tindakanku," gumamnya. Dia tak mau menggunakan _last option_ mengubah Wonwoo menjadi _vampire_ , dia sudah bersumpah demikian. Kepala Wonwoo yang terkulai membuat Mingyu panik, tapi untungnya pikiran rasional Mingyu kembali menguasai.

"Wonwoo," bisiknya. "Jangan meneruskan aktingmu, Vernon sudah membidik kepalaku dengan peluru perak."

Wonwoo kembali membuka matanya seraya tersenyum jahil. Dengan tawa berderai dia menenangkan Vernon. "Aku hanya bercanda, jangan bunuh Mingyu." Lalu erangan kesal memenuhi rumah itu.

"Kau terlalu jago dalam berakting." Mingyu memeluknya erat. "Sesaat kupikir bahwa kau benar-benar..."

Wonwoo menghentikan ucapan Mingyu dengan ciuman di bibir. "Kau berhasil," bisiknya. "Aku takkan kemana-mana, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu."

Mingyu turut tertawa. Lega dan bahagia bercampur jadi satu, Wonwoo yang melihat juga ikut tersenyum. Mulai saat ini mereka akan hidup, menjalani rute panjang dengan garis _finish_ yang tidak diketahui berada dimana.

Ternyata pilihannya memang tepat.

 _"Lihat dia, mungil sekali."_

 _Pria itu tampak menimang bayi di dekapannya dengan sayang. Rambutnya panjang, wajahnya tenang dan lembut, bahkan orang akan pangling mengiranya wanita bila dia tidak membuka suaranya. "Benar, dia sangat mungil dan imut," sahut pria lainnya._

 _"Joshua, kau tahu kau tak perlu kemari," kata pria yang masing menimang bayi itu. Joshua menggeleng, dia ikut mengelus pipi bayi yang halus itu. "Dimana kau menemukannya?"_

 _"Di tempat pembuangan sampah, jika aku tak ada di sana mungkin bayi ini sudah..."_

 _Pria itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Joshua tampak paham dan dengan sedih berkata. "Sayang sekali, dia masih kecil dan sudah mengalami hal pahit. Di masa depanmu pun akan terbentang jalan sulit."_

 _"Joshua, aku akan bermasalah jika para tuan muda tahu kau pergi."_

 _"Tidak apa Jeonghan, mereka takkan menyadarinya."_

 _Joshua kedua mata sang bayi dan seberkas cahaya putih terlihat. Itu untuk anugerah, Jeonghan tahu pasti Joshua akan melakukannya. Tapi hal yang mengejutkan adalah, Joshua mengelus kening bayi itu. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Padahal bayi ini takkan mengingatkan apapun yang kita katakan saat ini."_

 _Pertanyaan Jeonghan membuat sudut bibir Joshua terangkat. "Justru karena itu. Di waktu yang kutentukan, bayi ini akan mengingat semua percakapan kita dan memilih apa yang akan dia lakukan setelahnya."_

 _"Tidakkah kau merasa kita telah memilihkan takdir yang kejam padanya? Bayi kecil yang dibuang ini kita selamatkan dan ketika besarnya menjadi alat kita dalam memusnahkan para vampire. Rasa-rasanya bila ada pemulung yang lewat, bayi ini takkan mengalami hal mengerikan di depan sana."_

 _Jeonghan mengangguk paham. "Bahkan kau masih sama," gumamnya. "Aku tak tahu apa yang kau lihat, dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Rasanya ini menyedihkan."_

 _Joshua tertawa kecil, diajaknya Jeonghan ke sebuah rumah. "Kau mengawasi kami dari atas, aku tahu Jeonghan. Kau berusaha sebisanya agar segalanya lancar, itu lebih dari cukup." Setelahnya Jeonghan meletakkan sang bayi ke depan pintu rumah di hadapan mereka. Dia membunyikan bel berkali-kali dan menghilang dengan Joshua tepat di saat terdengar suara kecil dari dalam._

 _"Aku sudah membicarakannya, ini rumah keluarga Jeon. Mereka terlalu berambisi untuk kaya, bahkan berani mengorbankan anaknya demi itu. Mereka adalah bidak yang tepat untuk rencana ini, dalam beberapa tahun akan ada saat ketiga tuan muda melihat bayi itu dari jauh. Mereka akan terpesona dan bertekad untuk memilikinya, walau mengorbankan apapun yang mereka punya."_

 _Jeonghan meliriknya. "Bisa kutarik kata-kataku barusan? Kau berubah sangat banyak," katanya yang membuahkan senyum manis Joshua. "Biar bagaimana pun, patner kita dalam rencana ini sangat hebat jadi tak perlu khawatir. Lebih baik kau buat aku pergi dari sini secepatnya, para tuan muda akan datang."_

 _Jeonghan menatapnya tak yakin, dia tahu kondisi tubuh Joshua semakin menurun. Memberikan anugerah dan melakukan teleportasi di saat berdekatan takkan berakhir baik. "Kau tak mau melihat bayi itu lebih lama?" tanyanya mengulur waktu. Johsua menggeleng tegas, membuat Jeonghan menjentikkan jarinya cepat dan Joshua hilang sesudahnya._

 _Jeonghan menatap sang bayi yang sibuk menangis keras, sehingga pintu rumah itu kali ini terbuka dengan pasti._

 _"Sayang, lihat bayi ini! Tega sekali orang yang membuangnya!"_

 _"Kita boleh merawatnya kan? Aku kasihan padanya, Jinwoon juga pasti senang memiliki adik."_

 _"Tentu saja! Akan kita beri nama siapa ya?"_

 _"Bagaimana dengan Jeon Wonwoo?"_

 _"Nama yang bagus sekali."_

 **Sebuah kisah sudah berakhir dengan indah seperti dongeng penghantar tidur. Tapi adakah kisah lain yang patut diceritakan? Sebuah rahasia yang mungkin kalian pertimbangkan kebenarannya, sebuah** ** _epilog_** **yang muncul untuk melengkapi cerita. Cerita tak lengkap membuat kekesalan memuncak bukan?**

 **Bagaimana jika kita kembali ke sebuah negara tempat semuanya berawal? Kali ini tidak berlatar di rumah nan megah melainkan sebuah rumah kecil apik yang dalam hitungan jam dari sekarang akan dihancurkan. Ingat, hanya kau dan aku yang mengetahui dengan jelas akan semuanya, selain** ** _mastermind_** **tentunya.**

"Memang sejak awal, dia sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi."

Shownu menatap pria di hadapannya, Kihyun sendiri masih terus melajukan protes dari mulutnya. "Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Hanya kedua vampire itu tewas! Seharusnya mereka semua musnah sekarang!"

Pria itu, yang dengan kecantikannya pun tidak membuat Shownu dan Wonho terpesona, kembali berkata dengan teguh. "Kemusnahan Kim Mingyu tidak akan membuat Joshua hidup, seharusnya kau tahu!"

Ruang tersebut kembali senyap. Sang _angelus_ menitikkan air matanya dengan cara yang menyedihkan. "Joshua... dia sudah musnah!" Lalu dia terisak pelan, diikuti helaan nafas sedih dari Kihyun.

"Kihyun," tegur Shownu tak tega. Dia tahu menyinggung hal ini takkan berakhir baik, tapi Kihyun tetaplah Kihyun. Jika dia tak melemparkan amarahnya sekarang, mungkin dirinya sudah bukan Yoo Kihyun yang sensitif. Kihyun menatapnya balik dengan mata yang memerah, membuat Shownu memeluknya erat. "Ini semua sudah terjadi, tak ada gunanya disesali!"

Rencana mereka jelas melenceng. Awalnya tujuan mereka memusnahkan para _vampire_ sampai tuntas, bukannya membuat sisa-sisa mereka berkoloni. Dendam mereka semua tak terbalaskan seutuhnya, dan itu menjengkelkan.

Wonho termangu-mangu dengan Hyungwon yang bersender di bahunya. "Tapi Kim Mingyu tidak akan melakukan hal yang akan menyusahkan kalian sendiri. Secara tidak langsung, misi ini sukses," katanya yang diangguki Hyungwon. "Jeonghan, kematian Joshua bukanlah hal yang sia-sia."

Jeonghan mengangguk lemah. Walau dia mengetahui hal tersebut, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Harusnya aku yang pergi," katanya sedih. "Sejak pertama, Seungcheol-lah yang memilihku menjadi _salvator._ Tapi Joshua malah mengajukan dirinya, dia tahu Seungcheol yang harus ditundukkan terlebih dahulu. Walaupun dia berhasil, tetap saja Mingyu dan Jun tidak bisa dikendalikan dengan baik, wajar karena seorang _vampire_ hanya boleh memiliki seorang _salvator._ Tapi Joshua berhasil membuat angka kematian menurun, dan semakin drastis saat Wonwoo datang."

Tatapan Jeonghan beralih pada Hyungwon. "Kau takkan pernah pulih, kau tahu?" katanya dengan pandangan sayu. "Seorang _werewolf_ yang darahnya diminum terus-menerus oleh _vampire_ memang takkan mengubahnya, tapi kekuatannya akan diserap _vampire_ tersebut. Akibatnya kau akan semakin melemah, perubahanmu pun akan melambat dan menyakitkan."

Karena itulah Wonho uring-uringan saat Hyungwon dipilih menjadi pelayan pribadi sementara ketiga _vampire_ tersebut, keadaan Joshua tak memungkinkan dirinya terus melayani mereka. Hyungwon yang lemah, semakin melemah sejak kepulangannya dari Yunani.

"Aku tahu," sahut Hyungwon mantap. "Saat perang nanti, aku akan menjadi sasaran empuk. Tapi jika mereka menggunakan Joshua _hyung_ terus menerus, sebelum bertemu Wonwoo dia akan musnah." Mereka mau tak mau mengamininya. Memang untuk menghancurkan penyakit yang telah mengakar, dibutuhkan seluruh kekuatan dan pengorbanan.

"Tapi aku masih tak menyangka." Tatapan sendu Jeonghan kembali mengarah pada Shownu. "Kau rela menundukkan kepalamu begitu dalam di hadapan mereka, padahal kau 'Raja para Serigala'."

" _No pain, no gain_. Lagipula di antara keenam bersaudara itu, setengahnya berhasil kami bunuh. Pengorbanan kami imbang," katanya dengan dingin. Dia takkan lupa peperangan 500 tahun yang lalu, di saat mereka bertujuh melawan para _vampire_ yang merupakan anak Lamia yang terkuat. Akibatnya mereka kehilangan Minhyuk dan Jooheon, dari pihak _vampire_ sendiri kehilangan Seokmin, Hoshi dan Woozi.

Kihyun yang menundukkan kepalanya membuat Shownu mengeratkan pelukannya. Di antara mereka berempat, Kihyunlah yang paling terpukul. Keduanya meninggal di depan matanya sendiri, sementara Changkyun yang ditinggal _mate-_ nya juga turut pergi...

"Bagaimana, Hyungwon? Kau _drop_ karena memaksakan diri sendiri lagi kan?" tanya Shownu tenang. "Apa hal yang membuatmu begitu penasaran, sampai-sampai memaksamu menggunakan 'matamu'?"

Hyungwon menatap Shownu dengan memelas, dia takkan bisa berbohong di hadapan _hyung_ kesayangannya. "Lamia masih memiliki 2 anak lainnya, dengan seorang _mediocris_ sebagai _salvator,_ " katanya yang memucat. Hampir saja Kihyun dan Jeonghan terlonjak, tapi Hyungwon meneruskan. "Mereka begitu lemah, tapi jika dibunuh pun tidak akan membuat ancaman Lamia menghilang."

"Jadi?" tanya Wonho yang tangannya beralih ke punggung kurus Hyungwon. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Hyungwon?"

"Tidak ada." Pungkasan itu membuat Kihyun mendelik. "BA..."

"Joshua sudah memberikan 'anugerah' padanya kan? Jadi harusnya Wonwoo tahu dengan jelas, tentang apa yang harus dia perbuat," sela Wonho. "Mereka berdua pasti membesarkan ketiganya, dan kupikir Wonwoo bisa mengendalikan mereka semua."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kihyun emosi. "JOSHUA BAHKAN TIDAK SANGGUP MENGHADAPI KETIGA _VAMPIRE_!KENAPA KAU BEGITU YAKIN WONWOO MAMPU?"

"Dia keturunan _angelus_ juga, Kihyun," kata Jeonghan mencoba tenang. "Walau sudah beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, tapi dia keturunan terkuat dari _angelus_. Cukup kuat sampai para _vampire_ tak tahu akan hal itu."

Kihyun tetap berusaha melawan, tapi tatapan penuh paksaan dari Shownu berhasil membungkamnya. "Jika ada perang lagi, aku tak yakin kita semua sanggup menghadapinya," kata Kihyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi!"

Tangan Shownu tergerak mengelus kepala Kihyun. "Kupastikan tidak ada yang pergi," kata Shownu dengan penuh wibawa. "Kita takkan kehilangan siapapun, karena itu Kihyun..." Dia mengangkat dagu Kihyun. "Jangan menangis lagi, oke?"

Kihyun mengangguk, membuat Shownu sendiri tersenyum melihatnya. "Jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Jeonghan yang memecah keheningan. "Kita akan kembali ke Jerman?" tanya Wonho yang tepat. "Kita akan kembali ke Jerman!" kata Shownu mantap. Jeonghan sendiri tampak mengerti.

"Kami, _angelus,_ akan selalu mengamati dari atas," kata Jeonghan lembut. Lagi-lagi aura megahnya keluar. "Jika Lamia kembali melebarkan sayapnya..."

"Kami akan siap menghadapinya!" sahut Hyungwon. "Tiga abad di Korea Selatan pastinya membuat Shownu _hyung_ memiliki banyak koneksi kan?"

Shownu mengangguk. "Walau begitu, aku yakin takkan ada perang lagi," katanya yakin. Ketiga anggotanya mengangguk paham, mencoba memercayai perkataan raja mereka.

"Kalau begitu," kata Jeonghan sambil tersenyum manis kepada mereka semua. "Aku harus pergi, semoga kita takkan bertemu lagi."

Sang _angelus_ mengembangkan sayapnya, dan seketika cahaya menyilaukan menyelimuti mereka.

"Dia sudah pergi," gumam Wonho. "Kita pun harus segera pergi, sebelum _vampire_ dari klan lain menyadari perbuatan kita."

"Benar."

 **Karena seluruh kebenaran tak perlu diketahui tokoh utama, tugas mereka hanyalah memimpin seluruh bagian kisah agar berakhir dengan apik. Biarlah kebenaran menakutkan ini tersimpan bagi** ** _mastermind_** **, dan mulai sekarang roda yang keluar dari jalurnya akan berjalan ke tempat yang semestinya.**

.

.

.

Fin

Hai, Panda akhirnya menyelesaikan ff super panjang ini *lirik sinis si kaka. Tokohnya kebetulan adalah member SVT dengan pairing Meanie *dengan penambahan Monsta X karena Panda lagi cinta sama MX. Oh ya, congrats buat 2 fandom mereka yang udah nikah. Dan maaf alau _update-_ nya kelamaan. Karena Panda selain sibuk, juga baru sadar satu hal. P _ublish_ pertama kali di tgl 10, terus chap 2 _up_ tgl 20, makanya chap 3 sekaligus akhirnya di tgl 30 XD.

Oh ya, Joshua itu memberikan beberapa ingatannya ke Wonwoo, jadi Wonwoo tahu beberapa hal dan makanya dia kalut *coba cek chap 2. Setelah dikasih beberapa info begitu apa dia ingin keluar dari rumah atau tetap di sana? Itu pilihan yang Joshua kasih -secara gak langsung-, tapi Wonwoo memilih tetap di sana karena udah mulai ada rasa sama Mingyu XD.

Req ini terjadi karena Panda lagi chat sama si kaka tentang ff req-nya yang diminta dengan cukup _stric_. Ketika si kaka ini tahu Panda belum pernah nerima ff req, ditodonglah Panda yang kasihan ini dengan ff Meanie, boleh 4some malah XD dan akhirnya ff ini dirombak *karena awalnya Panda punya tokoh lain untuk ff ini. Tapi lebih cocok ff meanie ya, setelah Panda liat XD. Oh ya, Panda mau kasih penjelasan sedikit tentang ff ini *biar cuap-cuapnya banyak.

Kata-kata di ff ini gabungan bahasa Indonesia, Inggris, Korea dan Latin. Panda sebenernya pengen menghubungkan bagian _vampire_ dan 'suatu makhluk dari mitologi Yunani', dan akhirnya dibuatlah cerita tentang SVT adalah anak Lamia, karena Lamia itu penghisap darah juga. Legenda Lamia ini gak cuma ada di Yunani, negara Eropa juga ada sih dan versinya macam-macam, Panda gabungin aja semua di ff ini.

Apa kalian merasa aneh dengan tokoh korea dan tempat asalnya dari eropa? Para _vampire_ di sini semua berasal dari Bulgaria, sementara member MX alias _werewolf_ dari Jerman. Petunjuk soal Bulgaria dan Jerman itu sangat jelas lho dari chapter 2, Mingyu membaca buku berbahasa bulgaria dan peralatan mandi buat Wonwoo dari mawar semua -karena Bulgaria terkenal akan mawarnya-. Makanan yang muncul di chapter 2 itu dari Jerman, tepatnya Rheinland-Pfalz. Sengaja dari daerah itu karena bahan dasarnya daging semua, _werewolf_ kan makan daging XD. Btw daging yang biasa mereka makan beneran daging manusia, makanya selalu 'dibeli' dalam keadaan mentah. Tapi jangan khawatir, mereka sengaja memisahkan bagian buat mereka dan Wonwoo, jadinya Wonwoo gak pernah makan daging manusia.

Lalu mengenai judul ff *yang dipertanyakan si kaka, Acta est fabula itu dari bahasa Latin ya. Peribahasa itu adalah kata-kata terakhir kaisar Agustus (kaisar Romawi) yang berarti 'Apa yang terjadi adalah sebuah kisah' atau ' Permainan/sandiwara ( _the play_ ) telah berakhir'. Ff ini menggunakan arti yang kedua, permainan telah berakhir, permainan apa yang dimaksud?

1\. Inti dari ff ini mencari _soulmate/ salvator_ , dan ketiga _vampire_ ketjeh kita udah punya tapi sayang 2 diantaranya tidak seberuntung Mingyu. 1 _salvator_ untuk 1 _vampire_ , kalau 2 lainnya mau bersabar mereka bisa punya _happy end_ , tapi sayang plot Panda tidak semanis itu XD. Para _salvator_ punya batas kekuatan tubuh, dan untuk menahan 3 _vampire_ sangat tidak mungkin. Permainan mencari _salvator/ soulmate_ bagi Mingyu telah usai, dan doi menemukan Wonwoo sebagai pelabuhan terakhirnya *eaa.

2\. Awal cerita ini adalah peperangan antar _vampire-werewolf-angelus_ , dengan matinya Jun dan Seungcheol 'permainan' ini telah selesai untuk sementara. 1 sama untuk ketiganya *karena korban yang jatuh cukup banyak.

Sebenarnya Panda mau membuat ff sederhana tentang seseorang yang jadi pelampiasan nafsu ketiga tuannya *cerita ala butler gitu, tapi... kenapa jadi begini. Baiklah, Panda akan membalas beberapa review yang masuk ya.

sansan33: Panda udah masukin Jeonghan sedikit ya, dan makasih udah bilang cerita ini mirip novel *itu artinya FF ini gak abal banget TT

Jeon Yeowoo: Wonwoo malah disayang banget sama Mingyu sekarang kan? Jadi dia udah bahagia XD

KimSparkles: Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke negeri yang jauh banget lho, Bulgaria XD

ZendWu00: Tapi akhirnya Wonwoo bahagia, gak apa dong disiksa di 2 chap kemarin.

Itsnotmeactually: Well, it's already up! And my story to be compared with holy nutella is amazing cause ofc i choose nutella XD

diciassette: Chap ini bahkan khusus buat perkembangan meanie, jadi udah terpenuhi asupan meanie-nya? XD

Shyoon17: Minghao itu kesayangan Jun, dan Jun gak bisa move on dari Hao makanya gitu XD. Joshua juga disayang Seungcheol, dan Seungcheol marah karena Mingyu milih Wonwoo -dan membuat Wonwoo datang ke rumah mereka- akhirnya Joshua musnah. Intinya Seungcheol itu nyalahin kesalahannya ke orang yang gak bersalah.

ichinisan1-3: Sengaja dimatiin karena dibuat mastermind di sini, jadi perannya penting XD. Mingyu gak bisa nolongin Wonwoo karena dia gak sekuat Seungcheol dalam berkelahi, jadi ya intinya dia lemah *yha. Memang awalnya mereka ermain aman dalam BDSM tapi yang Seungcheol lakukan di chpa kemarin memang sepenuhnya kekerasan, dan semua member sudah dikeluarin di chap ini ya XD. Judul FF mah diambil dari bahasa latin XD, makasih udah membuat Panda menulis FF ini kaka *peluk cium *yha

Anatsuki25: Tahu tuh, kenapa coba Wonwoo dikasarin mulu? Kesian kan, authornya emang parah *sadar diri, woi.

mochikyung: Yup, sebagai pacar yang baik, Mingyu ngelindungi Wonwoo dari beberapa ancaman. Bahakn ngebunuh saudaranya sendiri XD

Han of Jeonghan Flower: Iya, sebenernya alasan Panda membuat MX jadi supporting cast karena monteen deket banget, dan cocok kan XD. Emang si Seungcheol baper sama salvatornya sendiri, makanya gitu. Dan sebenarnya harusnya Jeonghan yang jadi salvator, tapi Joshua malah gantiin XD.

Kokok66: Orang sabar itu banyak berkah, nunggu lama gpp yang penting update *plakk.

MiOS: Karena Joshua memberi anugerah -semacam kekuatan dan ingatannya- ke Wonwoo, karena sejak awal Joshua udah lemah, karena ngasih itu makanya dia bye.

Guest: Mingyu itu kelihatan menyesal di akhir chap kemarin, sementara 2 lainnya? enggak XD

Nonu svtRings: Di sini udah bahagia kan Wonwoo? Dan review kamu memberi ide Panda buat ngematiin mereka semua, tapi gak jadi karena draf FF ini udah mantap XD.

bright16: Sudah terjawab ya di chap ini, Joshua ngasih Wonwoo anugerah XD

BumBum Away: Sudah terjawab ya, dan alasan kenapa Shownu dan Wonho itu cepet baget karena mereka bukan manusia XD. Ide mereka lari sprint sejujurnya membuat Panda tertawa. Dan Hao emang kesayangannya Jun, kayak Joshua kesayangannya Seungcheol.

kanayanzrtt: Tapi sekarang gak baper dong?

Navaaristalestari: Iya, untung aja Mingyu nyelametin Wonwoo ya. Sudah up~

Jadi apa menurut kalian ff ini punya ending menarik? Atau emang gampang banget ditebak? Apa plot-nya oke atau membosankan? Panda tunggu respon kalian *terutama si kaka yang harus kasih review super panjang, berupa review, like atau follow XD. Terima kasih semuanya~

Vale!


End file.
